Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by Nelja
Summary: Recueil de courtes fics sur Arthur et Molly Weasley et parfois leurs enfants. Les époques et les genres peuvent varier. Les quatre derniers chapitres contiennent des spoilers pour le tome 7.
1. Bouquet d'oiseaux

Bonjour.

Je vais poster ici les fics que j'écris pour la communauté Livejournal "30 baisers". Il s'agit d'écrire trente fics sur le même couple, sur trente thèmes imposés ; et ils doivent s'embrasser au moins une fois dans chaque.

J'ai choisi le couple Arthur/Molly, parce qu'ils sont trop mignons, parce que j'adore Arthur, et parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

__

Note de l'auteur : Arthur et Molly sont à JKR! Cette fic est écrite pour le thème 11 de 30baisers, "Fleur".

* * *

Bouquet d'oiseaux

La soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Un petit restaurant tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant avait été suivi d'une promenade dans un petit bois infesté de leprechauns, et par conséquent plus fréquenté par les magiciens que par les Moldus. La lune et les étoiles brillaient si fort que Molly et Arthur n'avaient même pas besoin de Lumos pour éclairer leur chemin, et pour marcher dans la douceur du soir, des feuilles bruissantes et des sentiments que l'on n'a pas besoin de dire pour savoir qu'ils sont partagés.

Pourtant, Arthur se racla la gorge, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Molly se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi." dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle rit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il sortit un paquet de forme allongée de son sac. "Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr." Molly leva un sourcil, mais saisit le paquet, et commença à l'ouvrir.

C'était un bâton de bois, orné au bout de nombreuses plumes. Molly lança un Lumos et constata qu'elles étaient de couleurs vives, vertes, bleues, orange, roses. Elles étaient douces au toucher. Elle leva la tête vers Arthur, le regard interrogateur.

"Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin Moldu." expliqua ce dernier. "Je crois que c'est comme les bouquets de fleurs qu'on offre chez nous - ils en ont aussi - sauf que c'est un bouquet de plumes. Une sorte de bouquet d'oiseaux. Et je voulais te demander..."

A ce moment, ils furent interrompus par un rire déplaisant.

Molly détourna la tête. C'était Anna, une de leurs anciennes camarades de promotion, accompagnée de son petit ami le riche industriel Samuel Parker. Molly l'avait toujours détestée.

"J'aurais dû me rappeler que les Lumos attirent les insectes nuisibles." grommella-t-elle.

"Tu as vu, mon amour?" demanda-t-elle à son compagnon. "Il lui offre un plumeau. Un accessoire moldu pour nettoyer les meubles. Quelle attention, dans la façon de demander à sa petite amie d'être sa servante au foyer! Ceci dit, c'est un peu indispensable, quand on n'a pas de quoi se payer des elfes de maison."

Elle serra le bras de Samuel Parker. "Je crois que nous pouvons les laisser dans leur poussière."

Molly serrait les dents et se retint à grand peine de gifler Anna, qui heureusement s'éloignait déjà, ne considérant manifestement pas Molly comme digne de plus de quelques secondes d'attention. Elle se retourna, et vit le visage décomposé d'Arthur.

"Ne l'écoute pas. Elle dit n'importe quoi." lui affirma-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ses parents sont des Moldus. Et finalement, ça semble assez... logique comme utilisation. Peut-être que c'est vrai." Il soupira. "C'est terrible."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, au moment où cette pimbêche est arrivée?"

"Je ne peux plus le dire."

"Arthur Weasley." dit Molly d'une voix faussement autoritaire. "Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu voulais me demander!"

Arthur manqua de rire. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Molly.

"He bien, je voulais... te demander en mariage." dit-il en se jetant à l'eau. "Mais je le referai une autre fois! Avec un vrai bouquet!"

Molly remua la tête en signe de dénégation, et lui fit un grand sourire. "J'accepte."

"Mais ce n'est pas... je veux dire..."

"Si je veux t'épouser," dit-elle en souriant, "c'est sans doute que j'accepte le fait que tu adores les objets moldus, même sans comprendre ce à quoi ils servent. Ce n'est pas possible autrement."

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et brandit son plumeau.

"Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit." dit-elle, "mais je veux une grande maison pleine d'enfants. Alors, il faut aussi que j'accepte le fait que j'aurai beaucoup de ménage à faire. Cela fait partie du contrat. En plus, il est magnifique. Tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir de meilleur cadeau."

"Je t'adore." lui murmura Arthur.

Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux ravis, plus encore que la douceur du soir, les ombres des bois et un bouquet d'oiseaux.


	2. Choc

Note de l'auteur : Toute la famille Weasley appartient à Rowling. Fic écrite pour le thème 3 de 30baisers, "Scandale". Très courte, plutôt humoristique, et on y voit plus les enfants Weasley que leurs parents. :-)

Reponse aux reviews :

Aurélia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont autant, même si ce n'est pas à proprement parler la "suite", ce sont des petites histoires qui ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Et c'est vrai que les fics sur ce couple sont très rares. j'en ai vu en anglais, mais jamais en français.

Black-sun : Merci beaucoup! J'adore Arthur. IL y a trop peu de fics sur lui, ça ne lui rend pas justice.

* * *

Choc

"Enfin, tu es là, Charlie!" s'exclama Fred. Les jumeaux avaient réuni tous leurs frères et soeurs dans leur chambre. Bill, Percy, Ron, et même Ginny qui n'avait que six ans étaient déjà là. "Il faut que tu entendes en même temps que les autres ce que nous avons à vous apprendre."

"C'est vraiment juteux!" s'exclama George.

"J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas dérangés pour rien!" se plaignit Percy. "Il faut que je prépare ma rentrée, moi."

"Non, non." dit Fred, les yeux brillants. Puis, avec une mine de conspirateur, il chuchota "Nous allions voler des chocogrenouilles dans le bocal de la cuisine, quand nous sommes tombés sur papa et maman, et..."

"Ils s'embrassaient!" s'exclama George, qui ne pouvait plus tenir.

Charlie ne fut que modérément impressionné. "C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir?"

"Mais ce n'était pas comme quand ils se disent au revoir le matin!" s'exclama George.

"C'était un baiser avec la langue, comme Bill avec ses petites amies!" continua Fred.

Percy prit un air choqué, alors que Bill lançait aux jumeaux un regard meurtrier. "Oui, d'accord, il nous est déjà arrivé d'aller vérifier. Mais si tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, ça veut dire justement qu'on a été bien sages!"

"Et qu'on n'a pas exagéré avec les toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux!" continua George, le regard malicieux.

"Je ne vois toujours pas où est le scandale." dit Charlie. "Vous savez, c'est normal, pour des amoureux."

"Mais ce n'est plus des amoureux!" s'exclama Fred.

"C'est un papa et une maman!" continua George. "C'est sale!"

Bill, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les toiles d'araignée, fit un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux, avant de demander "Dites-moi, vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment et pourquoi vous êtes nés?"

Ron passa un bon bout de temps a essayer de convaincre Percy de lui raconter. Bill et Charlie avaient déjà refusé, et Percy ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'en avait pas une idée vraiment claire.

Ginny, elle, était toujours en train d'essayer de ramener Fred et George dans le monde des vivants. Les deux jumeaux, saisis d'un rire nerveux, étaient toujours en état de choc.


	3. Radio Caroline

Note de l'auteur : Arthur et Molly sont à Rowling, ainsi que celle qui deviendra Marlene McKinnon. Les paroles de chansons ne sont pas à moi non plus. De plus, je les ai laissées en anglais parce qu'Harry Potter se passe dans un monde anglophone. Les quelques jeux de mots que vous rencontrerez sont d'ailleurs nullissimes et intraduisibles. Si vous n'imaginez pas les persos parler en anglais, vous ne comprendrez pas. J'explique dans une note à la fin. Fic écrite pour the thème 17 de 30baisers, "kHz"

ylg : Oui, si j'ai le courage de finir, il y aura encore 28 chapitres comme ça (enfin, 27, maintenant). Certains thèmes sont carrément difficiles.

* * *

"Monsieur" demanda Arthur, avec de grands yeux passionnés, "c'est quoi, un kHz?"

Octavius Jones, le professeur d'étude des Moldus, prit un instant pour réfléchir. Les questions de son élève le plus motivé des sixième année (et certainement de Poudlard tout entier, et probablement de sa carrière) sortaient très souvent du programme, et certaines d'entre elles le plongeaient même dans la perplexité.

"kHz, c'est une abréviation pour kiloHertz..." dit-il d'une voix posée. "D'après l'étymologie - je vous ai appris un peu de cela - on voit facilement que c'est une quantité qui représente mille Hertz.

"Mille Hertz!" s'exclama Arthur. Puis il redevint plus calme, et enchaîna : "Et un Hertz, qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement?"

"Je suis en train d'essayer de me le rappeler..." murmura Jones. "Oui, si ma mémoire est bonne, cela s'appelle ainsi car cela a été étudié par un savant Moldu nommé Hertz. Et c'est..." il plissa les yeux. "C'est l'inverse d'une seconde, je crois. Mais vous savez, c'est de la science Moldue à un niveau assez avancé. Même parmi les Moldus, certains l'ignorent. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous tracasser avec cela, Weasley."

Arthur sembla déçu. "D'accord, monsieur."

"Au fait, Weasley, je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour votre dernière dissertation sur la peinture Moldue du 19e siècle. Quelle finesse dans l'appréciation!"

Arthur sourit "Merci, monsieur." et n'osa pas en demander plus.

* * *

"Alors, tu as tout amené?" demanda Molly.

Elle avait réussi à inviter Arthur chez ses parents, en le présentant comme "un ami". Elle avait aussi invité sa meilleure amie Marlène Robin, et un ami de celle-ci, Claudius McKinnon, de Poufsouffle.

Mais bien sûr, pour ses parents, ils n'étaient tous que des amis venus travailler ensemble pendant les premiers jours des vacances de Noël, avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Et elle avait dû réussir à les convaincre, puisqu'ils venaient de les laisser seuls tous les quatre à la maison, en leur faisant mille recommandations.

Molly avait le sentiment qu'ils n'auraient pas été aussi coulants si elle avait été seule avec Arthur. Mais en l'occurence, tout était parfait...

Sauf le gros tas de métal qui se trouvait devant eux.

"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" demanda Marlène. "Il paraît que la musique Moldue n'a rien de commun avec ce qu'on entend chez nous lors des concerts ou des bals!"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit à l'avantage des Moldus." fit observer Claudius.

"Je suppose qu'il faut essayer pour savoir." répondit Molly d'un air dubitatif.

"Je crois qu'on peut réussir à faire marcher ça." répondit Arthur. "Il paraît que ça fonctionne avec des piles ; c'est ce qu'on m'a dit dans la boutique où je l'ai acheté. Alors je suis allé dans une autre boutique, et j'ai pris toutes les piles qu'ils avaient."

"Mais on utilise lesquelles?" demanda Marlène.

"Eh bien, justement," dit Arthur très satisfait de lui, "j'ai retourné le poste de radio - c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle - dans tous les sens, et j'ai fini par trouver un endroit où ça s'ouvre. Et là, on a juste la place pour mettre certaines tailles de piles, et pas d'autres. Alors voilà, ce sont celles-là!"

Ses camarades ne furent pas aussi impressionnés par la démonstration qu'il l'avait prévu.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé directement au magasin lesquelles il fallait?" demanda Marlène.

"Tu n'es jamais allé dans un magasin Moldu!" s'exclama Arthur. "Dès que tu poses une question naturelle, ils te regardent comme si tu étais un animal de foire! J'étais gêné!"

"Non, je n'y suis jamais allée, et ça ne me fait pas envie." répondit Marlène en riant. "Les gens du Chemin de traverse ont l'air plus polis que ceux-là! Et sinon, tu as déjà réussi à le faire marcher?"

"Eh bien en fait, non." reprit Arthur. "On met les "piles" à cet endroit, donc - dans un ordre particulier, sinon ça ne marche pas, j'ai testé plusieurs fois. Vous voyez, le bouton pour l'allumer est ici!" Il désigna le bouton On/Off "Et pour le faire jouer plus fort c'est ici!"

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tourner la molette jusqu'au bout. Un grésillement continu monta à leurs oreilles ; mais il restait encore faible.

Tous d'abord, ils ressentirent une certaine exaltation, due au frisson de l'inhabituel, et au plaisir d'être réunis, tous les quatre, à jouer avec des appareils qui n'étaint pas de leur monde ; mais cette joie retomba vite devant la monotonie du bruit parasite.

"C'est ça, la musique Moldue?" demanda Marlène d'un air très déçu.

"En fait, je ne crois pas." dit Arthur. "Il y a un dernier bouton ici, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire marcher."

Marlène continuait à bouder : "Tu n'as pas essayé de le tourner?"

"Mais si!" s'exclama Arthur. Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, il expliqua "Vous voyez, qu'on le mette à un bout ou à l'autre, c'est toujours les mêmes grésillements. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial...

Molly, curieuse, examina le bouton pivotant en question : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, kHz?"

"C'est là le problème!" dit Arthur en levant les bras. "J'ai demandé à Monsieur Jones, et même lui ne sait pas. Enfin, il dit que c'est mille fois l'inverse d'une seconde, mais ça n'explique rien du tout. Et en plus, il me dit que la plupart des Moldus ne le savent pas non plus!"

"L'inverse d'une seconde..." médita Claudius. "Ca ne veut rien dire. C'est quoi, l'inverse d'une seconde?"

"Il ne faut pas l'écouter." dit Marlène. "Jones est bien sympa, mais il n'a aucune idée de l'existence de Moldus après William Shakespeare."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" s'exclama Arthur. "Encore l'autre fois, on a fait les peintres du dix-neuvième siècle..."

"C'est pareil." répondit Marlène. "On va dire que c'est exceptionnel.

"C'est qui, William Shakespeare?" demanda Claudius. "D'après le nom, ça devait être un guerrier qui utilisait des armes Moldues?"

"Ou alors, il était tellement lâche qu'il tremblait en brandissant ses lances?" proposa Molly.

"Non. Juste un auteur Moldu." répondit laconiquement Marlène. "Il a écrit plein de théâtre. C'est pas trop mal. Jones est fan."

"C'est vraiment excellent!" murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Molly. "Il y a plein de belles histoires d'amour passionnées, et de l'humour aussi! Je te raconterai, si tu veux."

Molly eut un rire réprimé, moins à cause de la proposition d'Arthur qu'à cause de la façon sont ses lèvres avaient effleuré son oreille. "D'accord, une autre fois. En attendant, en ce qui concerne les affaires de Moldus, je suis curieuse de savoir comment fonctionne cette chose..."

"Eh bien," dit Arthur, "ça me fait un peu peur, parce que même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Hertz, comme ici ça vu encore plus loin que 1500 kHz ça doit faire... un million et demi de Hertz, et c'est beaucoup! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais... vous voyez..."

Molly avait pris l'appareil sur ses genoux, dans les plis de sa jupe orange, et effleurait précautionneusement le bouton inconnu. Arthur la trouvait exceptionnellement mignonne, ainsi. Non pas qu'elle ne fût pas mignonne d'habitude, bien sûr...

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il n'osait pas, pas en présence de Marlène et Claudius.

Après tout, les baisers étaient une chose privée... Et puis, ça aurait été probablement indélicat. D'après Molly, Claudius rêvait de sortir avec Marlène depuis longtemps.

Soudain, une musique s'éleva dans la pièce.

"Je l'ai!" s'exclama Molly. "Je l'ai tournée au hasard, et je suis tombée sur quelque chose!"

La ligne musicale etait beaucoup plus simple que ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude, mais il y avait une sorte de force dans la voix du chanteur, dans les phrases musicales courtes, dans la simplicité violente des paroles, et bien sûr dans l'exotisme de la musique Moldue, qui les captiva.

"If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Ot the mountain  
Should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me"

Arthur, qui regardait Molly penchée sur l'appareil, avait une vue parfaite sur sa nuque fine et blanche. Et, tandis qu'une atmosphère d'amour absolu emplissait la pièce en même temps la chanson qui émanait du poste Moldu, les baisers ne lui semblaient soudain plus une affaire si privée que ça.

D'ailleurs, Molly n'eut pas le moindre geste de pudeur alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle se contenta de rire en lui prenant la main, Arthur lui enserra les épaules de son autre bras, savourant seulement la joie d'être ensemble.

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignirent, et une voix féminine prit sa suite. "Ici Radio Caroline, 1520 kHz. Nous avons écouté "Stand by me" de Ben E. King, et voilà maintenant le dernier single des Beatles :"

"Oh, des scarabées qui chantent!" pouffa Molly. Arthur se pencha encore pour lui faire face, et embrassa ses lèvres pour la faire taire, alors que les premières notes s'élevaient, bientôt rejointes par une voix d'homme.

"I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her"

C'est elle qui approfondit le baiser, et pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus de Marlène et de Claudius dans la piève, juste eux deux et cette musique aux paroles simples, aux instruments qui ne ressemblaient à rien de connu.

Jusqu'à ce que la musique soit troublée par un bruit familier, qu'Arthur ne pensa pas à identifier.

Mais ce fut Molly qui interrompit leur baiser. "Alerte! Mes parents reviennent!"

En un éclair, Arthur et Molly se séparèrent, prenant l'apparence d'amis qui ne s'approcheraient pas à moins d'un mètre de disance. Ils eurent aussi le temps de voir Claudius et Marlène se séparer tout aussi prestement. Plus tard, Marlène devait raconter à Molly que Claudius lui avait toujours plu, vraiment! Mais qu'elle attendait qu'il prenne l'initiative.

Les sac de piles disparut sous la jupe de Marlène en même temps que la radio éteinte trouvait sa place dans les plis de celle de Molly, qui fit bien attention de ne pas déplacer la molette magique des kHz. Quand les parents de Molly vinrent leur dire bonsoir, tous leur répondirent avec une tête merveilleusement bien imitée d'adolescents sages qui étaient juste en train de discuter.

C'est ce soir-là qu'Arthur devint fan inconditionnel de musique Moldue.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

1) Oui, les personnages sont un peu coincés. Pensez que non contents d'être dans le monde de Harry Potter, ils sont aussi au début des années 60 - avant la libération sexuelle.

2) "To shake spears" peut se traduire approximativement par "agiter des lances". "Beetle" signifie "scarabée".

3) Merci à Yoda-ben pour sa connaissance des albums des Beatles, et à google sur sa connaissance des fréquences et des programmes de radio en Angleterre dans les années 60 (ainsi que une grande partie du reste. Devenons googlistes)


	4. Obstacles

_Arthur, Molly et Alastor Maugrey sont toujours à JKR, et tous les autres aussi. Fic écrite pour le thème 25 de 30baisers, "Obstacle"_

* * *

Il y a sur le sol du dortoir dix points, invisibles quand la lumière est éteinte et peu visibles le jour, qui sont enchantés. Si on marche dessus, une sirène se déclenche. Bien sûr, ils sont disposés stratégiquement de façon à ce qu'on ne risque pas d'y marcher en allant aux toilettes, sauf Alastor, dont le lit est le plus proche de la porte. Mais Alastor n'irait jamais mettre un pied devant l'autre sans réfléchir à tous les dangers potentiels, et puis il sait mieux que personne où sont ces alarmes : c'est lui qui les y a mises. Il a bien sûr prévenu ses camarades de dortoir, mais dans l'obscurité c'est toujours périlleux de les retrouver, ou plutôt de ne pas les retrouver, quand on ne se dirige pas vers les toilettes mais vers la porte du dortoir.

Il est vrai que des Serpentard qui, pour garder leurs os entiers, ont tenu à garder l'anonymat avec la discrétion qui les caractérise, ont transformé tous ses livres et ses cahiers en serpents venimeux. Il est vrai que ces derniers ont jailli de son sac en plein cours de potion, et l'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie se gaver de contrepoison. Il est indéniable aussi que plusieurs de ses camarades sont venus le rejoindre avant que Mme McGonagall, la jeune professeur de métamorphose appelée à la rescousse, ne rende à ses livres leur forme originelle. (Et encore, malgré l'excellence de ses compétences, Alastor les manipule toujours avec de grandes précautions, comme s'ils allaient lui siffler dessus ou le mordre.) D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que les Serpentard s'amusent ainsi de la capacité d'Alastor à réagir au quart de tour. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre autant de précautions, pense égoïstement Arthur.

Le groupe entier des Serpentard ricanait, et Arthur et Marlène ont dû faire comprendre à Alastor qu'on n'extermine pas un quart de l'école. Non pas que l'idée ne soit pas tentante, mais ça ne se fait pas. Et on ne démolit pas non plus une enfant frêle qui a trois ans de moins que nous, même quand elle s'appelle Bellatrix Black, qu'elle rit plus fort que tous les autres en montrant ses belles dents blanches. Même quand elle est, malgré son jeune âge, le meneur habituel des intrigues de Serpentard, la fierté de sa maison, celle qui leur fait gagner le plus de points, la Sang-pur qui a décrété, le jour de sa Répartition, que la honte serait éternelle sur sa maison si jamais un membre de sa famille allait ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Finalement, au lieu de l'assassiner, Alastor a installé ce dispositif complexe, fait pour empêcher une vague menace connue sous le nom de "les Serpentard" de venir troubler son sommeil, et qui en ce moment est en train d'empêcher Arthur Weasley de rejoindre nuitamment et secrètement l'élue de son coeur.

Arthur fait un tour pour éviter la cinquième des marques, en faisant attention ce faisant de ne pas piétiner la sixième. Il veille ensuite à ne pas se cogner le petit orteil ou le genou contre le pied du lit. Ce n'est pas un piège d'Alastor. Ce n'est, a priori, pas non plus spécifique à Poudlard, comme les escaliers qui se déplacent et les tableaux qui servent de gardiens. C'est juste qu'Arthur a pour habitude involontaire de se cogner contre tous les coins de meuble, quelle que soit leur origine, leur taille ou leur forme, y compris le jour. Ce qui ne veut pas dire, bien sûr, que la nuit arrange quoi que ce soit, au contraire.

Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il arrive au niveau de la porte. Ou plutôt, à quelques mètres de la porte, car il y a encore quelques obstacles à affronter. Tout d'abord, cette infâme chose vivante qui a l'air d'une innocente plante grimpante et qui n'attend que le passage d'un être remuant pour l'emprisonner dans ses vrilles. Depuis dix nuits, le chat de Caius en a une peur bleue et refuse de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres, ce qui limite beaucoup ses déplacement dans le dortoir. Heureusement, ce n'a pas été le plus difficile. Arthur sait, pour l'avoir demandé en cachette au professeur de botanique, que l'odeur d'orange repousse cette plante, et il lui suffit d'un sort appris en bibliothèque pour la faire piteusement replier ses feuilles : "Passez, je vous prie." semble-t-elle dire.

Mais le plus difficile reste à faire. La poignée du dortoir, le premier rempart (qui est le dernier pour Arthur), est enchantée par un sort qui colle à la porte toute personne qui la touche. Pour le désamorcer tous les matins, Alastor utilise un mot de passe connu de lui seul. On a essayé de lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait au moins le donner à ses camarades de dortoir, pour les cas d'urgence, ou du moins n'ensorceler la poignée que de l'extérieur. Mais il a reniflé. Après un feu nourri de questions "Tu n'as pas confiance en nous, ou quoi?", il leur a expliqué à voix basse l'existence d'un sort de contrôle mental appelé Imperium, que ses parents avaient vu utiliser lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, le sorcier qui a soutenu l'Allemagne Moldue jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le vainque en 45. Cela permet d'influencer un ennemi pour le plier à sa volonté. En tout cas, il a été ferme : personne ne connaîtra le mot de passe. Arthur se demande s'il a vraiment confiance en eux et si le sort d'Imperium n'est pas qu'un prétexte. Existe-t-il seulement de tels sorts?

En tout cas, cette poignée a donné à Arthur du fil à retordre. Il essayait des mots de passe tels que "A mort les Serpentard", le genre qu'Alastor pourrait aimer, mais cela ne sert rien s'il n'ose pas ensuite tourner la poignée pour voir si le mot de passe était le bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'en fouillant dans les livres, il tombe sur une variante d'"Alohomora" qui, non contente de déverouiller les portes, les entrebaille légèrement. Il est heureux qu'il aie fini par trouver : jamais il n'avait autant travaillé pour aucun devoir imposé, sauf peut-être en Etude des Moldus.

S'il était considéré comme normal pour deux élèves de Poudlard de s'embrasser en d'autres circonstances que lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard (c'est-à-dire environ une fois par mois), peut-être Arthur n'aurait-il pas besoin d'en recourir à de telles extrémités. Peut-être une loyauté absolue envers tous les règlements, la peur d'être surpris ou des hormones très paresseuses peuvent-elles permettre à deux adolescents qui s'aiment de ne pas aller se retrouver après le couvre-feu. Mais rien de tout cela ne pourra bloquer Arthur ou Molly, et quelques pièges particulièrement vicieux n'y feront rien non plus. Le sort d'ouverture de portes fonctionne, et Arthur vérifie que Molly est seule dans la pièce (que deviendra sa réputation de pure jeune fille si on la surprend!) avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Elle rit doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, Arthur Weasley?"

Il lui racontera, plus tard, quand ils auront satisfait leur soif de contact physique et discuteront longuement devant les flammes du foyer. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas envie de parler, et il lui murmure à l'oreille, avec une ironie tendre : "Juste quelques petits obstacles.


	5. Soif de vengeance

_Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Lucius, etc... sont toujours à JKR_. _Fic écrite pour le thème 27 de 30baisers, "Débordement"._

_

* * *

_

"Je vais le tuer!" hurle Arthur. Ses traits sont déformés par la fureur. Molly ne l'a jamais vu si en colère, il lui ferait presque peur, même à elle.

Ce n'est pas comme au temps de la guerre. Bien sûr, on ne se battait pas que pour le triomphe du bien. La haine était présente, renforcée à chaque mort d'un être cher. Mais elle pouvait s'épancher, elle coulait, froide, dans la prochaine contre-attaque, la prochaine revanche. Elle ne restait pas à bouillir dans les coeurs et les esprits, jusqu'à l'explosion.

"Tu n'as aucune preuve! On ne te laissera pas..."

"C'est justement pour cela que je dois le faire moi-même!"

A l'époque, il n'aurait pas été question de croiser Lucius Malfoy sans s'affronter. Mais il a réussi à échapper à la fois à la mort et à Azkaban. Arthur a toujours eu du mal à se contenir en sa présence, depuis. Trop de ses connaissances ont péri de son fait. Comme Molly, il n'a jamais cru à cette histoire d'Imperium, car ils connaissent des gens qui en ont été victimes. Ils les ont vus trembler, s'effrayer de leurs propres actes, avoir du mal à reprendre une vie normale par manque de confiance en eux.

"Ils te mettront à Azkaban!"

"Je m'en fous!" Il repousse sa femme qui essaie de le prendre dans ses bras, presque violemment. "Il est à l'origine de tout! Il a essayé de tuer ma fille! Il en a fait un instrument de Celui dont on ne dois pas prononcer le nom!"

Ils connaissent d'autant mieux les effets du contrôle mental que Ginny le leur rappelle chaque jour. Elle mange peu, elle pleure la nuit, elle ne parle presque plus. Ce n'est pas un désespoir d'adolescente, c'est une douleur d'adulte. C'est trop pour sa si fragile petite fille. Et elle ne peut rien faire... Arthur aussi se sent si impuissant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'après avoir appris qui avait mis ce mystérieux journal dans les affaires de Ginny, il est devenu comme fou.

"C'est ma fille aussi!" Molly voulait être la voix de la raison, mais elle a de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. "Et elle a besoin d'un père! Arrête ça! Tu n'es même pas sûr de réussir!"

"Si je ne le tue pas, qui le fera? Je ne peux plus, Molly! Je ne peux plus vivre dans le même monde que ce monstre hypocrite!"

Il met sa cape d'un geste nerveux, machinal. Il est perdu par sa colère même, il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre sa voiture volante, ou l'attendre au ministère, pour le prendre par surprise et être sûr... Il tourne en rond, presque en courant, et Molly panique, elle aussi. Surtout quand elle le voit s'approcher de la cheminée.

"Réveille-toi!" Elle lui envoie une gifle sèche. Il s'immobilise, chancelant.

"Ginny est vivante. Tous nos enfants le sont, et toi aussi. Je t'interdis de mettre tout ça en l'air! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Arthur Weasley!"

Il s'effondre dans un fauteuil, le visage dur, tendu. Molly ne dit rien, mais elle le surveille, du coin de l'oeil. S'il tente le moindre sort...

Il murmure. amèrement "D'accord. Je n'irai pas. Pas cette fois."

"Promets-le!" dit-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces.

"Je le promets."

Elle soupire, la tension retombée. Elle le rejoint sur le fauteuil, l'embrasse sur le front.

"Tu as pris la bonne décision."

Ce fut si dur. De le convaincre de ne pas y aller. De se convaincre elle-même que certains crimes doivent rester impunis, même contre leur famille si précieuse, que l'avenir est le plus important. Et pourtant, elle non plus ne pardonnera jamais.

Ce soir-là, aucun des deux ne peut dormir.


	6. Nuit d'inquiétude

__

La famille Weasley appartient toujours à JKR depuis la dernière fois. Fic écrite pour les thèmes de 30 baisers "Bercer" et "Bonne nuit"

* * *

Le lit est trop grand et trop froid, et Molly ne peut pas dormir. C'est pourtant ce qu'Arthur lui a conseillé, pour hâter son retour, pour raccourcir les douloureux instants où ils sont séparés. Mais l'obscurité et la solitude l'écrasent, prennent possession de son esprit, lui font imaginer les pires choses.

"Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit dangereux." pense-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose à faire, après tout. Récupérer dans l'après-midi une enveloppe de documents d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phenix, espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Puis faire semblant de travailler sur la pile (pas du tout imaginaire) de travail en retard, sortir quand il n'y a plus personne dans les rues, croiser un autre membre de l'ordre, lui remettre l'enveloppe. Il est d'une importance vitale que les deux Aurors ne se croisent pas, cela pourrait aviver les soupçons. Arthur, avec sa réputation d'aimable imbécile (qui fait bouillir Molly d'habitude, mais qu'elle remercie dans ce genre de circonstance) et sa fidélité inébranlable à la cause de Dumbledore, est un parfait agent de liaison.

"Tout ira bien." murmure-t-elle encore, troublant le silence de sa chambre pour se réconforter. Mais cela n'a aucun effet. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se figurer le pire. Et si les Mangemorts avaient été prévenus? Si les Aurors n'étaient pas fiables? Si un des collègues s'était rendu compte de quelque chose? Et si les collègues d'Arthur n'étaient pas ce qu'on pense? On ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Parfois, à part Arthur qu'elle connait mieux que personne et Dumbledore qui n'aurait qu'à disparaître pour céder le monde des sorciers à Vous-savez-qui, elle se dit que n'importe qui peut être un de leurs ennemis, même les gens les plus aimables, les plus doux, les plus actifs au sein de l'Ordre, et cela lui donne le vertige, un mauvais vertige, de ceux qui la feraient s'effondrer et pleurer si elle n'avait pas le devoir d'être forte.

Non, décidément, elle ne peut pas rester là. Elle va boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, espérant que le bruit de ses propres pas la réconfortera, mais au contraire ils lui semblent plus inquiétants qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, le plancher des marches grince sinistrement sous ses pieds.

Elle ne peut plus supporter d'être seule, et se dirige vers les chambres des enfants, une horrible inquiétude irrationnelle l'étreignant avec les craintes réelles. Mais Bill et Charlie sont bien dans leur chambre, ils dorment, leur respiration est régulière, et quand elle va dans la toute petite pièce où se trouve le berceau de Percy, il va bien aussi. Elle s'assied au pied de son lit et l'observe, essayant d'y trouver force et consolation. Elle pense à le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle y renonce : elle risquerait de le réveiller. A la place, elle saisit une des poignées du berceau, et commence à le balancer, tout doucement.

Il ne se réveille pas ; ou s'il se réveille, il reste immobile et muet. Percy est incroyablement calme. Bill, qui adore pourtant s'amuser, devient grave et sérieux dès que ses parents discutent de choses importantes, comme s'il comprenait tout. Et Charlie adore rendre service. Cela devrait la ravir, mais elle en connait trop bien les causes. Les enfants de la guerre et de l'inquiétude sont trop calmes, trop sages. Elle espère un instant que celui qu'elle porte en elle depuis quatre mois déjà sera plus vivant.

Leur existence est un défi à la guerre, pourtant. Elle a pris le pari qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre une vie normale comme elle en son adolescence. Sinon, elle aurait renoncé, elle n'aurait même pas essayé de les mettre au monde. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle y croit. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde des sorciers qu'elle craint. Mais Arthur... oh, Arthur est tellement gentil, trop gentil, il a confiance en tout le monde... Il ne peut pas lui être arrivé quelque chose... Le contact avec le berceau de son bébé est déjà presque un toucher humain qui la réconforte. Ca y est, il a déjà dû remettre les documents, il est en route pour la maison, il ne lui arrivera rien. A moins que ce ne soit déjà arrivé... et si quelqu'un lui avait posé des questions sur ce rouleau de papiers? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle a déjà vu son bureau, personne ne peut y remarquer un rouleau particulier, ils sont tous si désordonnés... (cette pensée aussi devrait l'irriter dans des circonstances ordinaires, mais ce soir est différent). Pourtant, si on les avait attendus pour leur rencontre au coin d'une rue, s'il était déjà mort, étalé sur le sol, tué par un Avada Kadavra...

L'image mentale est trop vivide, trop forte pour elle. Sa main se serre sur le bord du berceau à tel point que ses articulations blanchissent et lui font mal. Un mouvement trop brusque fait craquer le bois du berceau. Percy pousse un cri étonné, peut-être en son sommeil, et se tait à nouveau. Elle préfèrerait presque qu'il hurle. Cela créerait une diversion à toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillent. Elle pense qu'il y a à peine deux semaines, elle s'est disputée avec Arthur pour quelque chose de si bête, une stupide question de budget, et que peut-être jamais cette soirée ne sera rattrapée. Elle pense que ce serait trop horrible s'il ne voyait jamais l'enfant qu'elle porte, et tous les autres qu'ils auraient dû avoir ; s'il ne les voyait jamais entrer à Poudlard, s'il ne voyait jamais la fin de cette guerre cruelle. Ce serait horrible, tellement horrible que cela devrait être impossible, mais elle a déjà entendu parler de trop d'atrocités pires que celle-là pour se dire que cela n'arrivera pas. Au contraire, cela se profile devant ses yeux avec une netteté abominable.

Elle tremble maintenant, l'angoisse lui enlève toutes ses forces. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû avoir d'enfants si elle n'a que sa faiblesse à leur offrir, elle se rend compte maintenant que toute seule elle n'arriverait à rien, ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Quand soudain, elle entend un bruit en bas.

C'est lui, c'est forcément lui! A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un venu pour l'avertir de ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon elle saura! Elle descend l'escalier en courant avec toute la vivacité qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir depuis ses vingt ans, et Arthur est là, en train de refermer derrière lui la lourde porte de bois.

Elle se jette dans ses bras, l'embrasse de toutes ses forces, lui murmure les mots d'amour de leur adolescence, et reste longuement ainsi, dans la certitude de sa présence, avec son souffle chaud et vivant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui raconte que tout s'est bien passé.

"N'y retourne plus jamais." voudrait-elle dire. Mais les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge. S'ils veulent réellement un monde en paix pour Bill, Charlie, Percy et les autres à venir, il faut bien accepter de courir des dangers pour pouvoir aider, dans la mesure de leurs faibles moyens. Peut-être, la prochaine fois, sera-t-elle elle qui transmettra un message ou un renseignement.

Mais pour le reste de cette nuit au moins, Arthur restera auprès d'elle. Elle peut dormir, maintenant, elle se rend même compte qu'elle est épuisée. "Bonne nuit." lui murmure-t-il, alors qu'elle s'endort en se serrant contre lui, espérant que sa chaleur et ses mots rituels chasseront les cauchemars.


	7. Canard en plastique

_Arthur et Molly sont à JKR. Mark Duckson m'appartient, mais pour ce que j'en fait, je veux bien le laisser à tout intéressé. :-). Cette fic est écrite à la fois pour un défi de quatretemps et pour le thème "Regarde-moi" de 30baisers, ce qui explique son caractère décousu._

* * *

Cela faisait quinze ans que Mark Duckson était veilleur de nuit dans la manufacture de canards en plastique "Wibble".

N'allez pas croire pour autant qu'il n'avait pas d'ambition, ou qu'il était incompétent. Non, Mark Duckson était un homme grand, fort, alerte, d'une résistance au sommeil inégalée, bardé de diplomes, saucissonné de références, confit de hauts faits de veille de nuit. Il aurait pu veiller à son gré sur des fabriques de cannes, de guimauve, d'édredons, de pianos, de vélomoteurs, ou même sur des entrepôts militaires! Mais Mark Duckson était un pacifiste, et les canons le tentaient peu. De plus, il était fier de son entreprise. Les canards en plastique étaient moulés et ornés un par un, à la main, par des ouvriers syndiqués. Et non pas, comme chez certains concurrents des plus réprouvables, par des enfants thaïlandais payés moins d'un shilling par jour pour leurs douze heures de travail quotidiennes. Wibble était l'orgueil du canard en plastique!

Et depuis quinze ans, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennui ni de défaillance dans son travail. Jusqu'à ce que "l'autre" apparaisse.

L'autre était un homme - pour autant qu'il soit une créature vivante, pensa Marc Duckson en se signant - grand, roux, précocement chauve, vêtu d'une grande cape verte. Il apparaissait souvent, en début de nuit, à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Il fouillait dans les caisses de marchandises ou de matériel en faisant des bruits sinistres. Pire, Mark l'avait surpris, une fois, en train de regarder des papiers dans le bureau d'une des secrétaires. Il l'avait interpellé, mais l'autre s'était vivement jeté dans la pièce à côté, celle de la machine à café, où il avait été par la suite impossible de le retrouver, bien que toutes les issues soient closes.

Toutes les hypothèses possibles avaient traversé l'esprit de Mark Duckson. Etait-ce un esprit de la machine à café? Le fantôme d'un employé qui n'avait jamais réussi à finir son travail? Un brownie ou autre faërie maléfique venue gacher le travail de l'entreprise? Si tel était le cas, elle était singulièrement inepte, car Mark retrouvait toujours tout dans l'état rigoureux où il l'avait laissé. S'il avait travaillé dans une fabrique de canons, il aurait sans hésiter catalogué l'autre comme espion au service d'une puissance étrangère. Mais il fallait être extrêmement désespéré pour espionner les secrets industriels d'une manufacture de canards en plastique, et - sans vouloir être vulgaire, mais en l'étant quand même - il fallait être incroyablement con pour venir _plusieurs jours de suite_ explorer une manufacture de canards en plastique "Wibble" en croyant qu'elle cacherait de lourds Secrets d'Etat.

Cependant, dans les premières heures de la nuit, il patrouillait toujours plus activement qu'à l'approche de l'aube, dans le but de capturer un jour cet accroc à son orgueil professionnel, cette tache de boue, dans sa carrière jusque là sans reproche. Oui, Mark Duckson était un peu poète, et maîtrisait la métaphore, ainsi que plusieurs autres figures de style plus compliquées.

Ce fut un jour catalogué comme funeste par son horoscope (bélier ascendant verseau et dragon en astrologie chinoise) qu'il réussit enfin à surprendre l'autre, qui tenait en main un des canards en plastique qu'il était en train de dérober! Il s'avança vers lui, prudemment, sans violence pour l'instant. Mark Duckson était un pacifiste. De plus, il devait une de ses références durement acquises au fait qu'il avait parlementé avant de bastonner un intrus qui s'était révélé être un actionnaire atteint de somnambulisme.

"Retournez-vous! Regardez-moi!"

L'autre lui avait fait face, avec un grand sourire déplacé. "Ah, bonjour. Je suis content de vous trouver."

"Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile."

L'autre avait semblé singulièrement confus et désolé. "Je suis sincère. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vos semblables."

Mark Duckson se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait avoir beaucoup de respect pour les veilleurs de nuit. Peut-être cela n'était-il qu'une fascination malsaine, qui expliquait la présence de l'autre ici. L'idée d'être l'objet de fantasmes plus ou moins élégants de la part d'un homme à moitié chauve lui déplut souverainement. Mais l'autre continuait.

"De plus, il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu poser, et à laquelle seul l'un d'entre vous peut répondre : à quoi sert un canard en plastique?"

Mark resta interloqué, sans pouvoir l'interrompre. "Je me suis demandé un instant si ça ne servait pas à donner l'illusion d'avoir de vrais canards dans son bain, mais ça n'a rien d'agréable. Du moins, je me pense, j'ai essayé avec des poulets, par accident. Mais ceux-là sont creux : peut-être qu'on met quelque chose à l'intérieur?"

Mark éclata d'un rire tonitruant. L'absurdité de la situation lui ôtait tous ses reflexes professionnels. Abasourdi, il se demanda un instant si l'autre avait bien toute sa tête, tout en le regardant faire une sortie théatrale, drapé dans sa dignité outragée et dans sa cape verte. On ne laisse pas échapper un beau zeugma quand on en voit un. Qu'est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit à propos des figures de style plus compliquées! Cependant, se rendit-il compte avec horreur, il avait laissé échapper un intrus, ce qui était autrement plus grave. L'autre avait déjà disparu dans le hangar voisin, et quand Mark Duckson tenta de le rattraper en courant, il avait déjà disparu, comme par magie.

Mark Duckson poussa un grand soupir. Le matin même, se sentant encore écrasé par la culpabilité de son amusement qui lui avait fait manquer à tous ses devoirs, il se rendit dans un magasin pour payer de sa poche un canard en plastique "Wibble", afin de remplacer celui que son manque de diligence avait laissé voler.

Puis il rentra chez lui et dormit. Il ne revit plus jamais l'autre. Et plus aucun événement suspect ne vint entacher sa brillante carrière.

* * *

Arthur Weasley rentra chez lui sans avoir percé le mystère du canard en plastique, bien qu'étant resté des heures à fixer ses yeux insondables en caoutchouc, dans l'espoir vain d'une révélation.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait médité dessus beaucoup trop longtemps, quand il vit Molly l'attendre sur le perron, la colère grondant dans ses yeux noirs et dans son tablier rose.

"Où étais-tu, Arthur Weasley?" tonna-t-elle. "Cela fait plusieurs jours dans ce mois que tu traînes des heures à l'extérieur, avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques que je ne peux pas savoir?"

Elle était extrêmement menaçante ainsi. Arthur songea un instant à mentir, à raconter qu'on l'avait retenu longtemps au travail. Ce serait horrible si Molly allait s'imaginer qu'il avait une jeune et jolie maîtresse, ou une vieille et laide maîtresse, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugace. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu se renseigner au ministère. Et en y pensant bien, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir.

"J'étais..." dit-il d'un ton maladroit, comme un enfant pris en faute, (enfin, ça dépend quels enfants. Fred et George, dans ces circonstances, restaient plus fiers que jamais.) "J'étais allé augmenter ma culture générale sur les Moldus."

"Allons donc, augmenter ta culture générale! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

He bien, je suis allé visiter une entreprise Moldue, pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient." dit-il. Une illumination le frappa soudain, alors qu'il sortait le canard dans sa poche, comme une brillante pièce à conviction qui devait apporter la lumière. "Voilà ce que j'en ai rapporté. Et je ne sais pas, vraiment pas à quoi ça sert! Alors, tu vois, je ne te raconte pas d'histoires!"

Elle soupira, avec tristesse, et Arthur se sentit soudain plus mal que si elle lui avait crié dessus. "Je te crois, Arthur. Mais c'est ça le problème. Je t'aime ; je trouve parfois tes objets Moldus sympathiques, même si tes collections sont... excessives, et j'accepte que tu restes travailler dans ce petit département sans espoir de promotion, parce que ça te plait. Mais quand même! Tu as une famille! Tu as épousé une sorcière, tes enfants sont des sorciers. Reste un peu avec nous... Regarde-nous de temps en temps!" Une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Et que va dire le ministère! Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie devant des Moldus, au moins?"

"Non. J'étais dans la pièce à côté." Elle soupira, de soulagement et d'exaspération mêlés.

Arthur se sentit coupable, d'autant plus qu'il s'était attendu à une scène beaucoup plus explosive. Il bafouilla "Désolé, Molly. Je ne le ferai plus." Puis il tortilla ses pouces, ne sachant que dire.

Elle eut un pâle sourire. "Bah, ce n'est rien. Je me suis énervée. Heureusement que les enfants dorment. Mais dis-moi où tu vas, la prochaine fois." Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce canard? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de si extraordinaire?"

Arthur ne put répondre que d'un énergique "Euh..." alors que Molly levait le canard à la hauteur de ses yeux, tout près de son visage. "Non, vraiment... quelconque..." murmura-t-elle, d'un ton de plaisanterie maintenant. "Oh, si, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, ici."

"Où ça?" demanda Arthur avec une grande curiosité, approchant son visage du point en question pour le regarder. Molly, à ce moment, écarta fourbement le canard en plastique et embrassa Arthur, en signe de paix.

"Je crois que je commence en effet à comprendre l'intérêt." dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. "C'est pour que les maris se souviennent plus souvent d'embrasser leurs femmes."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que l'utilisent les Moldus." fit remarquer Arthur inébranlablement franc.

"Eh bien ils ont tort." répondit Molly fermement. "Aucun sens de ce qui est bon et important dans la vie.

Arthur sourit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.


	8. Les couleurs de la paix

__

Arthur, Molly et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Fic écrite pour le thème 15 de 30baisers, "Le bleu le plus pur"

* * *

Quand la nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort a été confirmée, quand Dumbledore lui-même a confirmé que ce n'était pas une rumeur fausse lancée par les ennemis, les joie a été éclatante, lumineuse, à peine voilée par la mort de James et Lily Potter.

Bien sûr, il y a encore eu des combats et des morts après. Il ne faut pas négliger les Mangemorts acculés et désespérés. Mais maintenant que la paix toute neuve se confirme, la réalisation de ce que cela signifie n'est plus une révélation soudaine ; c'est une douceur croissante, une fraîcheur, une impression de respirer.

Arthur et Molly sont sortis, tous les deux, sans les enfants. C'est la première fois en onze ans qu'ils osent les laisser seuls. Arthur se dit que maintenant, plus rien ne peut arriver. Molly est plus réservée - il n'y a pas besoin de danger de mort pour qu'arrive un accident - mais elle a confiance en Bill et Charlie.

Ils s'installent gaiement au milieu des coquelicots rouges et des héliotropes couleur de soleil. C'est comme s'ils recommençaient leur vie, comme s'ils avaient à nouveau vingt ans. Les rides d'inquiétude ont disparu du coin des lèvres de Molly. Arthur l'embrasse, avec fougue, comme un écolier.

Ils s'étaient habitués à la tristesse du monde pendant ces dernières années, ils avaient oublié comment il était, avant. C'est ainsi que, couchés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se rendent compte avec une surprise émerveillée que le ciel est redevenu bleu.


	9. La lumière qui nous empêche de voir

_Toute la famille Weasley est à JKR. Mini-fic en 100 mots écrite pour le thème 7 de 30 baisers, "Superstar"_

* * *

Bill est la star de la famille. Sa beauté, son intelligence, son charme et ses plaisanteries éblouissent chacun.

Quand il se montre particulièrement brillant, les sourires de papa et maman deviennent soudain plus heureux, alors qu'ils le couvrent de baisers.

Si leur premier enfant était si réussi, pourquoi en avoir eu d'autres que, tout intelligents, travailleurs et raisonnables qu'ils soient, ils n'aimeront jamais autant ? Les meilleurs compliments qu'ils peuvent accorder sont infiniment loin de la lumière dont Bill les inonde sans efforts.

La jalousie rend Percy amer. Il ignore qu'elle le rend aussi aveugle.


	10. Immoralité

_Arthur, Molly, et l'enceinte sacrée de Poudlard en général, sont à Rowling ! Je considère que les moeurs ont changé entre l'époque d'Arthur et Molly et celle de leurs enfants._

* * *

S'embrasser en public n'était pas quelque chose de bien considéré à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Les professeurs vous regardaient d'un air réprobateur quand ils ne vous rabrouaient pas, les filles détournaient le regard en rougissant et en disant que quand même, ce genre d'attitude était honteux, et les garçons faisaient des blagues salaces d'une immaturité consternante, du moins selon Molly (et Arthur).

Il était difficile à croire que quelque chose d'aussi naturel et d'aussi agréable vous rapporte autant de regards désapprobateurs. Mais le monde est ainsi fait que même pour quelques doux moments avec l'élu de son coeur, on ne peut se permettre de négliger l'avis des autres dans un internat au risque de ruiner la totalité de sa vie sociale et de s'attirer d'horribles conséquences.

Aussi, ils avaient été contraints de reporter leurs doux baisers à d'autres moments. Le soir, après le couvre-feu, était probablement le meilleur. Bien sûr, là aussi, ils risquaient gros s'ils étaient pris, mais ce n'était qu'un risque, pas une certitude : c'était donc plus avantageux. Si on les surprenait, on leur ferait certainement des remarques horrifiées sur ce genre d'activités qui risquait de dégénérer. Mais tout était de la faute des règles, après tout : s'il y avait eu la possibilité de s'embrasser en public, les risques de passer à autre chose auraient été inexistants ! Ou, du moins, sérieusement moindres.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant mais de délicieux dans le fait de faire quelque chose d'interdit, de se retrouver en secret, de s'embrasser dans les couloirs ou même dans la salle commune quand elle était libre ; et Molly ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée qu'une de ses amies aurait pu les surprendre lui brulait les joues de façon si agréable. Mais dans ce cas précis, il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de comprendre.

L'une d'entre elles était d'expérimenter.

C'est pourquoi au cours d'une féroce bataille de polochons opposant les sixième et septième année aux petits jeunes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Molly avait profité de ce qu'elle était seule avec Arthur, séparée du reste de la salle par un édredon enchanté et mordeur, pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser violemment.

Arthur, quoique légèrement surpris au début, s'était laissé prendre au jeu et avait répondu avec enthousiasme ; et quand, délicieusement troublés, ils s'étaient séparés et étaient repartis jouer leurs rôles tactiques respectifs, ils avaient pu vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué, ni même ne s'était douté de rien.

C'était clairement un encouragement à recommencer, avait raisonné Molly.

Rapidement, c'était devenu un jeu. Dans un couloir oportunément vide pendant quelques secondes, dans un endroit dégagé près du lac, dans l'obscurité nécessaire pour certains travaux pratiques, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se rejoignaient, volant aux réglementations et à la bienséance quelques secondes de plaisirs d'autant plus vifs qu'ils étaient interdits.

Et Molly se sentait de plus en plus satisfaite d'en avoir eu l'idée la première fois.

Cependant, elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'on ne peut pas gagner indéfiniment au jeu.

Arthur s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie à la suite d'une grippe et pendant qu'elle le visitait, Molly avait été prise d'une tentation irraisonnée de partager ses microbes, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à braver pour lui la grippe, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses.

Arthur n'était pas si populaire que ça, honnêtement. Cela montrait un manque de goût généralisé, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai. La probabilité de voir rentrer quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment était infime.

Et spécialement la probabilité que ce soit la vieille infirmière acariâtre dont tout le monde avait peur et qui n'avait _vraiment_ pas pour habitude de visiter ses patients régulièrement.

Molly avait rougi, bafouillé, s'était levée brusquement en faisant basculer sa chaise quand elle avait pris brutalement et douloureusement conscience du fait que leur position actuelle près d'un _lit_ pouvait laisser imaginer encore beaucoup plus de choses que la réalité. L'infirmière, elle, les avait regardés d'un oeil méprisant et froid qui évoquait le faucon, le cobra, le basilic qui peut tuer juste en regardant, et peut-être un peu la sole frite aussi.

Puis elle était partie sans faire de grands discours moralisateurs, ce qui était un soulagement.

Mais elle avait tout reporté à l'administration, probablement avec quelques exagérations de bonne foi dues à la panique, ce qui n'était pas un soulagement du tout.

En entendant leur professeur principal de maison insister lourdement sur la stupidité - sans parler même de l'immoralité - d'un tel acte, Arthur et Molly s'étaient faits tout petits. Les heures de retenue - effectuées séparément, quelqu'un avait insisté - n'avaient pas été agréables non plus. Mais le pire avait quand même été d'expliquer à leurs camarades d'où venaient ces points mystérieusement perdus.

Et Arthur et Molly s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais s'embrasser ainsi, presque en public.

Du moins, plus sans prendre toutes les précautions de discrétion qui s'imposaient.


	11. Toi et moi

_Arthur et Molly appartiennent à JKR ! Attention : niaiserie concentrée ! Ca m'apprendra à essayer d'écrire des fics sur des couples heureux, canon, hétéro, mariés et même pas pervers !_

* * *

J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus, un peu différemment.

Il y a encore peu de temps, je me disais que vivre la prochaine heure de ma vie avec toi m'était indispensable, et que rester toute notre vie ensemble ne serait pas si mal.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le contraire. Ta présence m'est familière, suffisamment pour que je n'en aie plus besoin à chaque instant, suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. L'idée que nous nous aimons et que nous vivrons ensemble me semble aussi naturelle et nécessaire que l'air que je respire.

Et plus que tout, j'ai l'impression que ce bonheur m'est accessible.

Mais parfois, je me demande : pourquoi, toi et moi ?

J'ai connu les obsessions maladives pour un garçon trop brillant, et de la même façon j'ai rejeté plusieurs garçons qui ne m'intéressaient vraiment pas. J'ai eu des petits amis, aussi, qui me faisaient rire et trembler, que j'embrassais avec plaisir pendant quelques mois, et les ruptures étaient toujours amères.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est peut-être injuste et ingrat de penser ça, et je n'avais jamais été tentée de le faire en passant d'une aventure à l'autre ; mais ce qui se passe entre nous me pousse à brûler mon passé, à dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour.

Vraiment, comment se fait-il qu'on puisse s'aimer autant ? Pourquoi la personne que j'aime plus que tout m'aime aussi ? N'y a-t-il pas une absurdité statistique ?

Il y a vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux dans l'amour réciproque.

Je me rappelle pourtant les jours où je me consolais de mes malheurs en me disant qu'un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à une personne banale et normale, parce qu'on aime toujours plus brillant que soi. Et je ne trouve toujours pas l'erreur.

Qu'est-ce qui fait que j'aime tant tes sourires embarrassés, tes mains longues, tes enthousiasmes débordants qui se manifestent au moment les plus inattendus, ta patience, tant d'autres choses ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi, suffisamment pour que j'éclipse les plus jolies filles à tes yeux ? Car je le sais, je le lis en toi, je n'en doute même plus, et je suis heureuse, mais je ne comprends pas.

Est-ce le destin ? Est-ce que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ? Est-ce que quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de nous nous a poussés l'un vers l'autre ? Est-ce que nous n'aurions jamais connu ce bonheur avec personne si nous ne nous étions pas trouvés ?

Ou bien est-ce le hasard ? Est-ce que dans d'autres circonstances, en étant répartis dans d'autres maisons, en ne fréquentant pas les mêmes personnes, nous aurions pu passer l'un près de l'autre sans nous remarquer ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un qui ne te ressemble pas du tout ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces deux idées me mettent aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre. Je ne choisirai pas.

Ta Molly est bien bête parfois, de se poser tant de questions sur nous deux que pour ne pas y trouver de réponse.

Mais sans doute n'est-ce qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir, même quand tu n'es pas la, se baigner de notre amour, sans doute est-ce pour ça que même sans trouver la moindre explication j'aime m'interroger sur nous et m'émerveiller devant ce vertige insondable, devant ce cadeau inattendu que la vie nous offre.


	12. L'enfer des parents

_Charlie, Bill, Arthur et Molly Weasley (et tout le reste de la famille, pendant qu'on y est) appartiennent à J.K.R._

* * *

Si Charlie avait su quelles conséquences cela allait entraîner, il aurait fermé sa gueule.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour avoir l'air le plus naturel, le plus désinvolte possible. Exactement le contraire de quelqu'un qui a une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

"Tiens, les parents, il faut que je vous dise... j'aimerais ramener une amie à manger ici, ce week-end... je peux ?"

Le problème n'avait pas été l'autorisation, qui avait été immédiatement accordée. Le problème avait été _tout le reste_.

Molly s'était exclamée "Oh mon Dieu pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu avant ? Le plus beau costume d'Arthur est sale et si je pouvais avoir fini la dernière petite robe de Ginny ce serait parfait, la sienne est devenue trop courte !"

Arthur avait hoché la tête d'un air raisonnable, assurant Charlie qu'il était fier de lui, d'un ton qui en disait long.

Puis Molly lui avait demandé discrètement de ne rien faire d'"inconvenant" (le dictionnaire parents-ados interne de Charlie avait interprêté ça comme "s'embrasser") devant les enfants, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "Ron et Ginny sont trop jeunes, et Fred et George... que je suis bête, tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre par toi-même qu'il ne faut rien faire devant Fred et George qui aie la plus petite chance de les faire ricaner, du moins si ton amie..."

Enfin Arthur était venu lui dire, avec l'air embarrassé mais déterminé du père de famille qui fait son devoir : "Ce n'est pas pour te pousser à la consommation, mais il y a des philtres contraceptifs et du lubrifiant dans l'armoire à pharmacie."

Puis ils s'étaient enfuis, sans doute pour préparer quelque chose de beaucoup trop important et qui allait finir en désastre, comme souvent. Charlie était resté complètement affligé.

Bill s'était approché de lui et avait placé une main consolatrice sur son épaule. "Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait _rien_ dire aux parents."

"Mais quand même !" s'était exclamé Charlie. "J'ai dit une amie, c'est une amie ! Pourquoi ils vont s'imaginer des choses, tout de suite ?"

"Moi, je ne leur ai jamais rien raconté !" avait souligné Bill. "Tu ne peux même pas dire que c'est ma faute !"

"J'aurais peut-être dû amener un ami en premier, histoire de les familiariser avec l'idée que ce n'est pas forcément une déclaration d'inviter quelqu'un ici ?" avait continué Charlie d'un ton affligé.

"Tu sais, ils auraient été capables de te sortir tout le discours comme quoi l'homosexualité, ce n'est pas sale !" Bill avait ri. "On peut leur pardonner, tu sais. Tu as vu l'état de la maison ? Et les habitants ? On ne peut montrer une chose pareille qu'à quelqu'un avec qui on est intime... du genre, on n'a vraiment plus rien à lui cacher."

"Je n'ai pas honte de ma famille !" s'était exclamé Charlie sans réfléchir, avant de se poser la question plus sérieusement, et de réaliser que si, quand même, parfois, un peu.

Mais quand même, quand il songeait à l'esprit mal tourné de ses parents, il préférait ne pas se demander ce qu'_ils_ avaient fait pendant leur jeunesse.


	13. L'enfer des jumeaux

_Arthur, Molly, et toute leur petite famille appartiennent à Rowling ! Fic écrite pour le thème 12 de 30 baisers, "De bonne humeur"_

* * *

Cela avait été, jusqu'ici, une magnifique soirée.

Pour fêter leur quinzième anniversaire de mariage, ils avaient laissé Bill et Charlie garder les petits, et Arthur avait invité Molly dans un restaurant à la mode, pas _trop_ cher, mais plus que ce qu'ils se permettaient d'habitude.

Il y avait de la musique jouée par des vrais instruments, des petites fleurs brodées sur les serviettes en tissu, des jolis costumes sur les serveurs, toutes ces choses qui étaient peut-être moins importantes que ce qu'on trouve dans les assiettes, mais qui faisaient sourire Molly de contentement.

"Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû." dit-elle pour la cinquième fois, avec un ton qui convainquait Arthur qu'il avait très bien fait.

L'entrée, constituée de petits beignets fourrés à des choses indéterminées, avait été paradisiaque. La plat de résistance avait été édenique. Le vin avait été élyséen. Et pour le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Molly en attendant le dessert, il se trouvait déjà à court de synonymes, mais il suffisait de dire que c'était le meilleur élément de la soirée.

C'était à tel point qu'il avait négligé les signes avant-coureurs du désastre, le bruit d'un verre brisé, quelques exclamations bruyantes près de l'entrée. Cela n'avait aucune raison de les concerner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, il lui fallut revoir son opinion quand une double tornade rousse se jeta sur eux, brisant d'un coup toute la magie de cette soirée, les paralysant sur place, et leur rappelant que le chaos avait toujours une bonne raison de les concerner. Deux bonnes raisons, en fait, nommées Fred et George Weasley.

"Papaaaa !" s'exclama Fred. (ou George, Arthur était encore trop en état de choc pour être sûr). Son ton, largement outré, était celui de l'adolescente qui rencontre enfin son idole musicale.

"Mamannnnn !" hurla l'autre avec les mêmes intonations.

"Cela fait si longtemps que vous nous avez abandonnés !" gémit le premier, avec un ton qui aurait semblé inadapté partout ailleurs que dans un mauvais mélodrame. C'était Fred, Arthur était presque sûr que c'était Fred. Par un effort surhumain de volonté, il réussit à ne pas se concentrer que sur l'interruption malvenue et à avoir une vision globale de la situation.

Dans un restaurant chic, deux enfants en guenilles (la façon dont ils avaient réussi à salir et déchirer autant leurs vêtements en l'espace de quelques heures était un grand mystère) venaient de surgir en réclamant leurs parents.

"Ca a été si difficile de vous retrouver !" venait de crier George.

Etant donné la situation et les débuts d'expression sur les visages, il était à peu près évident que l'assistance allait prendre le parti des enfants injustement abandonnés contre les parents indignes.

"La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants." dit le proverbe, ainsi que les gens qui n'ont pas d'enfants.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" cria Molly, énervée. Arthur aurait presque pu rire, s'il ne sentait pas que derrière son masque de colère, elle avait envie de pleurer.

"On s'est échappés de la prison où vous nous avez cruellement placés !" gémit Fred.

"On a dû se servir des draps pour se faire une échelle, mais ils se sont déchirés, ils étaient si vieux et usagés !"

"Puis ensuite, on a dû marcher jusqu'à la grange des voisins Moldus dans la boue, c'était horrible !"

"Heureusement, on a pu leur voler un vélo pour continuer à pied !" poursuivit George d'un ton dramatique, comme si voler un vélo était une action émouvante et héroïque.

Et autour de lui, les gens regardaient toujours Arthur comme s'_il_ était la cause directe de tous les rudes malheurs que ces enfants avaient subi ; cela lui donnait envie d'être la cause directe de tous les malheurs qu'ils allaient subir. Mais en attendant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire...

Il paya, s'éclipsa discrètement en emportant les jumeaux, et en espérant qu'ils avaient menti pour le vélo.

"On a été obligés de monter à tour de rôle sur le porte-bagages !" dit Fred d'une voix un peu moins exaltée, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'audience.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Dans un silence de mort, toute leur bonne humeur envolée, il ramena Molly, les enfants et le vélo au Terrier.

Charlie les attendait, habillé en hâte.

"Vous les avez retrouvés !" s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Non, c'est nous qui les avons retrouvés !" s'exclama Fred, fier comme un pou.

"On est absolument désolés..." dit charlie d'un air horriblement embarrassé. "Percy, Ron et Ginny sont allés se coucher sagement, et eux aussi, et on aurait dû deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose... on s'en est rendu compte récemment... Bill est parti les chercher, et moi je suis resté pour m'occuper des autres, ou s'ils revenaient... Ils se sont enfuis par la fenêtre, en nouant leurs draps... d'ailleurs, les draps se sont déchirés."

"Je sais." dit Arthur d'un air sombre.

"On ne vous a pas prévenus parce qu'on espérait les retrouver... on ne voulait pas vous déranger... mais peut-être que ça aurait été mieux..." continua-t-il, penaud.

"Tu as bien fait." continua Arthur, essayant de ne pas sembler trop affligé. Ce n'était pas la faute de Charlie et Bill. Ils étaient matures, mais quand même... leur laisser les jumeaux, même pour un soir, était peut-être une charge trop lourde.

Il laissa Molly s'occuper de gronder Fred et George et de les punir. Il ne pensait pas que cela la soulagerait, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il valait mieux lui laisser cette partie de la tâche plutôt que la plus pénible, ramener le vélo au voisin et présenter des excuses. En chemin, il croisa Bill.

"Ils ont rampé dans le fossé, et je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver à temps !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui mélangeait l'affliction et l'admiration. Et ils ont pris le vélo des Williams ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils savaient se servir de ce machin Moldu ! Ils ont..."

"Je sais, je sais." dit Arthur d'un ton fataliste en se préparant à aller rendre l'objet du délit, lui-même passablement crotté. Il n'était même pas d'humeur à être fier d'eux, sur ce point précis, ou alors vraiment très faiblement.

"Attends, attends, je vais le faire !" s'exclama Bill. "C'est moi qui étais censé les garder... et puis, désolé, papa, mais tu es trop énervé."

Ce n'était pas forcément faux.

Laissant le vélo et la tâche aux bons soins de Bill, Arthur se rappela qu'il lui restait encore à s'excuser auprès des propriétaires du restaurant pour le désordre causé.

Molly l'attendait à la maison, un air dur sur le visage. Arthur lui prit la main, l'air gêné.

"Je vais bien." répondit-elle à sa question non formulée. "Parfois, je me dis que ces gosses me rendront folle ; mais j'espère qu'au fond, je suis plus solide que ça."

"Je vais leur parler." dit Arthur.

Au fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait leur dire. Molly réussissait bien à être ferme devant eux, ce n'était pas pour qu'il aille gâcher cela en leur reprochant de faire pleurer leur mère. Mais il poussa la porte quand même. A sa grande surprise, aucun hurlement ne l'accueillit. Il espéra qu'ils n'étaient pas repartis par la fenêtre. Mais non, ils l'attendaient bien dans leur lit.

"On voulait dire..." commença George.

"... qu'on aurait pu rentrer avant. On vous regardait de l'extérieur. On vous a laissés tranquilles, au début. On a attendu que le serveur apporte le dessert."

"Ah." que pouvait-il leur dire, dans ces circonstances. Surtout après avoir été suffisamment naïf pour s'attendre, peut-être, à des excuses.

"Non, parce qu'on ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'on a mis si longtemps à vous retrouver ! On devine mieux que ça, et on pédale vite !" dit George d'un air de défi. Arthur soupira profondément.

"Et puis, sinon, le dessert aurait été perdu ! Alors que là, on a pu le prendre dans les assiettes !" continua Fred.

George écarta la main, révélant un morceau écrasé de parfait aux fraises.

"Vous en voulez un peu ?" demanda-t-il. "On peut partager, c'est le vôtre, après tout. On a voulu proposer à maman, mais elle était trop en colère." et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de provocation dans sa voix.

Arthur soupira encore une fois. "Non, vous pouvez le garder. Mangez-le." George ne se fit pas prier en le découpa en deux, en laissant une moitié à son frère, avant d'engloutir sa part.

"Bonne nuit." dit Arthur, sans se résigner à crier. "Ne recommencez pas, surtout."

"Promis !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Et Arthur, en signe de paix, fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu le discret : "On trouvera autre chose de mieux la prochaine fois."


	14. Chocogrenouilles

_Juste une triple drabble sur la petite enfance d'Arthur et Molly ! Tout appartient toujours à J.K.R._

* * *

"Prewett Molly !"

Le Choixpeau posé sur la tête de la petite fille ne prend que quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer "Griffondor !"

Elle rejoint la table sous les applaudissements.

"C'est ta petite soeur, Gideon !" s'exclame une Grande. "Kyaa, ces cheveux ! Trooop mignonne !"

Elle lui fait un bisou baveux, puis lui tend un paquet de Chocogrenouilles neuf, pour la peine, que la petite fille contemple en bavant quelque peu (ses parents les lui donnent un par un, par souci d'économie, et par respect de l'équilibre alimentaire).

Elle en suçote un et s'installe pour observer la suite.

* * *

"Weasley Arthur !"

Là non plus, le Choixpeau n'a pas grand peine à classer le dernier élève de la liste, et les applaudissements vont bon train. Pourtant, Molly a beau vérifier, il ne reçoit aucun cadeau.

Aussi, elle se lève et lui donne une moitié - une petite moitié, quand même - de son paquet.

"Parce que tu as aussi les cheveux roux. Et que tu es mignon aussi. Sinon, ce ne serait pas juste." explique-t-elle à un gamin au regard étonné.

Puis elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue, aussi.

Juste par souci d'équité, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les Chocogrenouilles ne sont plus aussi bons qu'avant, se plaint Molly en regardant un paquet d'un air soupçonneux, avec tous les additifs inutiles qu'ils mettent dedans, de nos jours. Bien sûr, elle en donnera quand même aux enfants ; mais c'est bien dommage pour eux qu'ils ne connaissent pas le Vrai goût.

Arthur n'a rien contre les additifs (après tout, les bonbons Moldus en sont pleins). Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être pleinement sincère quand il déclare que oui, les Chocogrenouilles n'ont jamais été aussi bons que quand il était petit.


	15. Expériences et tournesols

_Arthur et Molly sont toujours à J.K.R. et moi je me retrouve à inventer des persos comme Icarus Fortner et Adalbert Bloom parce qu'on ne connait pas assez de persos canon de leur époque... Rating PG-13 (T) pour usage de psychotropes._

* * *

Icarus Fortner était un septième année, travailleur et sérieux à l'excès, et le meilleur élève de Serdaigle depuis des années, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il aurait été le meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis des années s'il n'y avait pas eu Adalbert Bloom, en septième année de Serpentard, qui environ une fois sur deux réussissait à le coiffer au poteau.

Les autres élèves étaient habitués à les voir jouer leur petit duel au sommet, sans vrai effort pour essayer d'y participer, et leurs duels de notes et de points étaient devenus une sorte de petit championnat qui exaltait les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, et faisait rire les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle.

En tout cas, il était reconnu qu'ils se détestaient. Et qu'ils n'adressaient que rarement la parole à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un professeur, cela risquant de leur faire perdre de leur précieux temps d'étude.

C'est pourquoi Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett crurent que le monde était soudainement devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre quand ils les virent, ensemble, s'approcher d'eux dans la bibliothèque, d'eux pauvres petits cinquième année de Gryffondor anonymes.

D'un autre côté, cela faisait une agréable distraction ; Arthur était en train, comme il lui arrivait très souvent ces temps-ci, de regarder furtivement sa meilleure-amie-Molly-Prewett en souhaitant avoir le courage de lui prendre la main pour la prier de devenir sa petite-amie-Molly-Prewett.

Mais à chaque fois, il craignait trop de la voir se métamorphoser, par une opération qui n'aurait rien eu de magique, en sa camarade-distante-Molly-Prewett, voire pire, s'il s'y prenait vraiment mal, en son ennemie-méprisante-Molly-Prewett.

Aussi, il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Par exemple, justement, à ce que voulaient leur dire les deux septième année. Ca tombait mal, il venait justement de rater la première phrase parce qu'il était en train de se repasser dans sa tête tout ce qui concernait Molly.

"Essayer une nouvelle potion ?" s'exclama Molly, quoique suffisamment silencieusement pour ne pas alerter la bibliothécaire ; et Arthur la remercia mentalement pour le rattrapage.

"Oui, puis revenir nous dire ce que ça vous a fait." précisa Icarus Fortner. "C'est pour une expérience. Je voudrais ne pas encore en avertir le professeur Slughorn, et ne lui présenter le résultat que quand ce sera parfait."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne l'essaies pas sur toi ?" demanda encore Molly, et Arthur trouva que c'était une question très sensée.

"Parce que je sais ce que c'est censé faire ! L'effet est délicat, et ça pourrait influencer les résultats, si le testeur en attend quelque chose de particulier."

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas savoir ce que ça fait ?" demanda Arthur.

"Non." répondit Icarus. "Mais je vous conseille quand même de la prendre à un moment où personne ne pourra vous observer. On ne sait jamais."

"Ca pourrait être amusant ?" demanda Molly d'un ton déjà à moitié convaincu.

"Très." interrompit Adalbert Bloom, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation."Du moins, si c'est réussi." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

"Pour vous, ou pour nous ?" demanda Arthur, méfiant, comme d'habitude, en ce qui concernait les Serpentard.

"Pour vous !" s'exclama Icarus Fortner. "Enfin, j'attends avec impatience de lire votre rapport, quand même !" Il ajouta, nerveux. "Ca me ferait très plaisir."

"Pourquoi nous ?" demanda Molly.

"Sans raison." répondit Icarus Fortner d'un air gêné. "Parce que c'est vous qui trainiez à cet endroit de la bibliothèque, où la bibliothécaire n'entend rien. Ca m'ennuierait de devoir demander à d'autres personnes. c'est censé être un secret. D'ailleurs, oh, ça serait très gentil de n'en parler à personne."

Molly commençait à sembler très intéressée. "Pas de problème. Passez-nous la potion en question !"

"Je ne le sens vraiment pas !" s'exclama Arthur. Molly sembla hésiter, et le Serdaigle eut l'air très déçu. "Pourquoi est-il si urgent de le tester ?"

Adalbert Bloom poussa un grand soupir, et commença à expliquer à Arthur et Molly, sans un regard pour son rival. "C'est un pari entre nous. Il m'a assuré qu'il pouvait obtenir grâce à la magie quelque chose que les Moldus font grâce à leur technologie, et, pour autant que je serais vexé de voir les Moldus surpasser les Magiciens, je le serais encore plus si l'inverse était dû à Icarus."

"Arrête !" s'exclama Icarus. "Ca fausse l'expérience."

"Il faut bien les convaincre !" s'exclama Adalbert. "De toute façon, c'est toi que ça arrange, et je ne vais pas réessayer trente-six fois de discuter avec des gamins."

Il avait de toute façon prononcé le mot magique, "Moldu", et Arthur sentait déjà ses inquiétudes s'envoler.

"Et on pourrait savoir ce que ça fait ?" demanda Molly, profitant des agréables dispositions du Serpentard, et ignorant les gestes désespérés d'Icarus pour arrêter son ami.

Adalbert eut un grand sourire. "Ca fait faire de jolis rêves." Puis, revenant à Icarus. "Allez, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et donne ta potion. On n'a pas la journée."

Icarus avait l'expression d'un vieux mage accablé par des générations d'incompétence de responsables de laboratoires gaffeurs, mais il leur tendit quand même la petite fiole jaune, avant de quitter la pièce avec le Serpentard.

"Je crois que c'est un bon soir." murmura Molly. Elle n'avait pas à parler si bas ; ce qui faisait que c'était un bon soir était justement que tous les autres avaient déjà quitté la salle commune. Mais, même si en théorie il n'y avait aucune réglementation contre le fait d'utiliser des potions fabriquées par soi-même ou par d'autres, cette histoire avait quand même le frisson de l'interdit.

Si on avait demandé à Arthur, il aurait affirmé qu'être seul dans la salle commune avec Molly en faisait plutôt un bon soir pour d'autres activités, avant de reconnaître très honnêtement que tant qu'il n'osait pas lui en parler, tout cela restait très théorique.

C'est pourquoi il approuva ; et quand Molly but la moitié de la fiole avant de la lui tendre, il avala bravement ce qui restait.

Il ne se passa rien, au début, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire de pas trop stupide pour faire remarquer cet état de fait. Il finit par s'arrêter à "Eh bien, puisque cela concerne les rêves, on peut remonter dans nos chambres, et on se racontera ça demain."

Quand soudain, les murs de la salle commune se changèrent en caramel mou.

Heureusement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être arrivé au plafond, qui lui, ressemblait maintenant à une pyramide de cristal - ou de sucre cristallisé, par analogie - du plus bel effet. Les sculptures qui l'ornaient rappelaient les plus belles cathédrales Moldues, et Arthur était tellement occupé à les regarder qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le fauteuil sautait à travers la pièce.

Du moins, jusqu'à se faire heurter le genou. Il le regarda d'un air réprobateur, et le fauteuil alla se planquer dans un coin, confus.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'était pas exactement du même ordre que les escaliers qui bougeaient. C'était un peu plus bizarre. Mais à ce moment, il reporta son attention sur Molly et cessa de se poser ces questions sans importance.

Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils, qui coassait en la faisant rebondir, et elle riait, fort et joyeusement, de façon vraiment charmante. Arthur décida qu'il devait absolument aller la rejoindre pour la protéger au cas où le fauteuil deviendrait agressif.

Il s'assit sur un autre des fauteuils coassants, et elle lui lança un regard entendu.

C'est alors qu'Arthur _ne put pas faire autrement_ que de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser. Ou, s'il le pouvait, il n'en avait pas envie du tout.

Cela avait le goût et la chaleur d'un tournesol, et probablement aussi la couleur, et le son, car les coeurs des tournesols doivent battre ainsi, dodom, dodom, de plus en plus vite. C'était doux comme des pétales de fleurs, et lumineux, et vraiment, Arthur Weasley ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il aimait autant les tournesols.

Le temps semblait ne pas passer ; mais il faisait juste très bien semblant, car vint le moment où le caramel mou redevint des murs et où les fauteuils virent reprendre leur place pour faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé, sauf un qui avait dû être renversé d'un coup de pied par accident, et qui venait de finir d'agoniser.

"C'était... sympa." dit Molly

"Très." dit Arthur, à la fois très heureux et très embarrassé.

"Il y avait des poissons qui volaient et des oiseaux qui nageaient partout, et les fauteuils étaient devenus des petits bateaux."

"Ah." articula Arthur.

Il était soudain beaucoup plus embarrassé qu'heureux. Comme si cela le paralysait que ce qu'ils avaient vu ait été si différent.

"Mais si ! On a descendu la rivière ensemble, tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

"Si, si..." balbutia Arthur.

"Vraiment, c'était un très joli rêve. Et tu m'as embrassée. Ca avait goût de tournesol."

Arthur rougit à nouveau.

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, moi aussi."

L'idée que ce souvenir-là au moins lui était commun lui était d'un grand réconfort, et lui donna à ce moment un coup de pied au cul mental qui le fit basculer en avant, toujours mentalement, s'entend.

"On pourrait peut-être... réessayer ? Pour voir ce que ça fait en vrai ?" réussit-il à proposer, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Il crut apercevoir, très rapidement, la même couleur sur les joues de Molly.

"Ah oui, en vrai, ça pourrait être bien aussi. Même sans tournesol."

Et une fois arrivés à cet accord, le reste ne fut plus qu'une question de lèvres humides, de langues timides et de rires nerveux.

C'était merveilleux.

Même sans tournesol.

Arthur fut le premier à revenir entièrement à la réalité et à faire remarquer qu'il était horriblement tard, et qu'il espérait que tout le monde dormait, et que personne ne les atendait dans les dortoirs.

Mais ce fut Molly qui se rappela en premier la clause : "Oh Merlin, il va falloir qu'on écrive un rapport sur _ça_ !"

"Je te l'avais bien dit !" s'exclama Icarus en reposant les papiers froissés que lui avaient laissé Arthur et Molly, "je te l'avais bien dit que je pouvais faire un équivalent de ton machin lysergique en mode magique !"

Adalbert fit la moue. "Ma foi, j'ai perdu. Mais on va dire que je n'en suis pas trop satisfait. Après tout, ça prouve une fois de plus qu'on n'en cède rien aux Moldus, même s'ils ont l'impression que leur technologie leur permet de plus en plus de choses. Et puis..." et là, il sourit, "cela prouve que je peux te faire faire des choses illégales avec juste un défi foireux."

Icarus eut un sourire gêné, qui se transforma assez rapidement en moue amusée. "Si à achque fois, il faut que tu t'humilies en m'avouant qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne _sais pas_ faire, ce n'est pas un si mauvais calcul."

Adalbert fronça les sourcils. "On va bien voir qui humilie qui aux prochains examens !"

"On va bien voir..." reprit Icarus, sarcastique. "On va bien voir."


	16. L'heure propice aux enchantements

_Arthur et Molly, jeunes ou vieux, et le cours d'enchantements appartiennent à madame Rowling._

* * *

"Je crois que je m'ennuie." réalisa brutalement Arthur Weasley à la quarante-et-unième minute du cours d'enchantements. "On n'est pas en cours de Binns, pourtant."

Ce n'était pas qu'il se désintéresse totalement des techniques pour rendre un objet transparent. Au contraire : il avait l'impression de les avoir comprises, et n'étant pas habitué à ne pas avoir besoin de suivre son cours, il s'ennuyait.

Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose : par exemple, sa voisine de devant-à-droite, Molly.

Il la voyait tous les jours depuis un certain nombre d'années, pourtant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacances, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer correctement, même s'il avait _senti_ une différence. Elle portait les mêmes robes, pourtant, et elle ne semblait pas avoir grandi, ni grossi, ni maigri...

Si, peut-être avait-elle minci un peu. Cela ne se voyait pas vraiment sur sa taille, mais son cou semblait plus fin, et ses poignets aussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la maigreur de type j'ai-grandi-trop-vite d'Arthur, pourtant.

Le chignon de cheveux relevés laissaient échapper quelques très courtes boucles rousses sur la nuque blanche, et Arthur ressentit une très nette envie de l'embrasser, juste à cet endroit, dans le cou.

"Je crois que je ne m'ennuie plus." pensa-t-il fugitivement. Oui, la nouvelle Molly semblait plus agréable à effleurer que l'ancienne, pour quelques changements imperceptibles de formes, d'odeur, de maintien. Jamais un cours d'enchantements n'avait été plus riche en enseignements, décida Arthur.

Il regarda ses poignets fins, ses petites mains rondes ; et elles étaient tellement jolies qu'il mit bien une minute entière avant de se rendre compte que tout comme lui, elle avait renoncé à prendre des notes. A la place, elle écrivait dans un carnet minuscule, muni de ce qui ressemblait à un sort de fermeture. Un journal intime de fille, très probablement.

Inexplicablement, Arthur se sentit exclu, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était en train de noter dans ce carnet. Et si elle était en train de penser à un autre garçon ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi, en ce moment même, regardait son voisin de devant-à-droite ? Ou un autre - car le voisin de devant à droite n'avait aucun attrait, constata Arthur. Mais qui pouvait comprendre le coeur des filles ? Et si elle ne partageait pas son avis ?

Je te regarde, pensa Arthur de toutes ses forces, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? (Parce que tu devrais te retourner, et que le professeur le verrait, mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas une bonne raison.)

Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet.

Et si elle était en train de faire la liste des garçons les plus sexy de la classe ? Oui, c'était bien ce que faisaient les filles. Les garçons aussi, mais dans l'autre sens ; et Arthur se rendit comte que Molly était en train de concourir pour la première place avec Lorina Hodges, la superbe blonde de sixième année, par surprise, sans qu'il l'ait vue monter dans son classement le moins du monde.

Et si il n'était pas dans sa liste, hein ? L'idée le rendit furieux. En même temps, elle était très probable. Arthur avait l'impression, pour ce qui concernait l'esthétique, d'avoir toujours été placé dans un milieu mou, bien loin des joueurs de Quidditch athlétiques comme des boutonneux aux dents jaunes.

L'envie de l'embrasser lui picotait toujours les lèvres, mais était passée d'une imagination douce à une sorte de manque. Que ferait-il si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse ?

Ce n'était pas censé être douloureux, de regarder les jolies filles ! D'habitude, cela laissait dans une vague rêverie remplie de sourires béats et de promesses floues. Mais là, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que Molly était une amie, était proche de lui, et que la mettre dans son esprit à la même distance que les idoles féminines de l'école était bien dommage. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la considérer de la même façon...

En tout cas, cela suscitait en lui une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Et si il lui demandait de sortir avec elle, et si elle disait non ? La possibilité qu'elle puisse dire non lui faisait mal au ventre, et il n'osait même pas s'imaginer son état si cela se passait en vrai. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger, aucun moyen de s'assurer le succès... et il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour ne pas tenter. L'idée lui était trop douce. Mais il fallait résister. Peut-être était-ce juste la magie de l'instant, le plaisir de la découverte, une crise de folie passagère ? Peut-être serait-elle redevenue une Molly normale après le cours ?

Arthur Weasley fit de son mieux pour détacher son regard de Molly, et pour observer, par exemple, l'horloge murale. Cela ne changea strictement rien à la façon dont il la voyait, devant ses yeux, sur l'horloge même.

"Je crois que je préférais m'ennuyer." conclut-il.

Mais il n'en était pas si persuadé que ça.


	17. Une journée comme les autres

_Arthur, Molly, et toute leur joyeuse famille appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Molly se réveille tôt ce matin-là, parce que Ginny a fait un cauchemar et n'arrive pas à se rendormir ; et elle ne retourne pas se recoucher ensuite, parce qu'elle n'a plus sommeil, et justement si elle met en route maintenant la lessive de vêtements clairs, elle pourra peut-être les mettre à étendre avant le repas de midi et faire une lessive de rouge l'après-midi. 

Elle fait juste une pause à la fois dans l'histoire qu'elle raconte à Ginny pour la distraire des mauvais rêves porteurs de loups noirs et de broyeurs Moldus, et dans l'activation à coups de baguette magique du batteur de la vieille machine cassée (il faut pomper en permanence, depuis cet accident, mais comme la goule peut le faire et que la réparation coûte cher, elle ne s'est toujours pas résignée à le faire). c'est l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuner, le café et le pain grillé pour Arthur, le café au lait pour elle, le chocolat et les tartines de confiture pour les enfants.

Arthur descend, vaguement coupable de ne pas avoir été réveillé en même temps qu'elle ; elle vérifie machinalement qu'il a boutonné sa chemise correctement, pris deux chaussettes de la même couleur, et elle lui remet son col en place, parce que c'est la partie qu'il n'apprendra jamais.

Il l'embrasse, en murmurant qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle, et entame son pain grillé.

Très honnêtement, elle se pose parfois la question. Mais elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu'elle ferait non plus si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ; elle n'arrive plus du tout à s'imaginer autrement, ailleurs, et ne le regrette pas le moins du monde.

Les jumeaux surgissent alors, attirés par l'odeur, et elle pense un instant à aller leur demander de chercher Percy et Ron ; mais au dernier moment elle a un peu de miséricorde, au cas où ils dormiraient encore, et préfère envoyer Ginny qui est une grande fille maintenant, et sait monter les escaliers, même ceux qui sont très raides.

Le repas est animé, bruyant et joyeux ; mais Arthur, pressé par le temps, s'excuse, embrasse une dernière fois Molly, et part transplaner dans la cour, parce qu'à chaque fois que les enfants le voient, Fred et George poussent des hurlements hystériques et font croire à Ginny et Ron que papa est parti pour toujours, avant que Molly ne leur crie dessus, ce qu'elle préfère éviter aujourd'hui.

Enfin, dans les deux heures qui suivent son réveil, en tout cas.

Et en fait, la matinée se passe plutôt bien ; après avoir trottiné dans toute la maison, fini la lessive, aéré la maison maintenant qu'il fait suffisamment chaud dehors pour que ça ne risque pas de prendre les petits malades, fait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et balayé le sol - c'est chaque jour la même poussière qui retombe, tous les matins du monde, depuis des années -, il lui reste quelques quarts d'heure pour demander aux enfants de travailler un peu.

C'est le moment où elle explique aux jumeaux les subtilités des différents temps passés, et aussi l'usage de la pince et de la balance, pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas honte plus tard, quand ils auront à rendre des devoirs d'histoire ou à doser des ingrédients pour des potions. Maintenant que Bill et Charlie sont à Poudlard, elle est la seule à pouvoir les faire tenir en place plus d'une demi-heure pour essayer de faire rentrer un peu quelque chose dans leurs têtes (et plus d'une heure ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer, même Charlie n'y arrivait pas).

Heureusement, pendant ce temps, Percy a la gentillesse d'expliquer à Ron les lettres de l'alphabet, tout fier qu'il est de son savoir de "grand" ; et ce sera toujours une chose de moins qu'elle aura à faire, avant de devoir vérifier que Percy a bien lui-même réussi ses propres exercices, de corriger les quelques rares fautes qu'il y a laissées, et de répondre à quelques-unes de ses questions sur comment ça sera, Poudlard, et à quoi ça ressemblera d'aller vraiment en cours.

Elle se demande si elle se permettra vraiment, un jour, de laisser les jumeaux expliquer à leur tour des choses à Ginny et à Ron. Oh, bien sûr, ils sont assez intelligents pour ça, mais elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver avec une fille qui appellera les nombres à deux chiffres par des noms d'oiseaux nocturnes et réciproquement, ou pire.

Quand tout le monde - sauf Percy - commence à s'énerver d'avoir trop travaillé, elle va vérifier que Ginny ne s'ennuie pas trop quand elle est laissée toute seule avec son unique poupée - il sera temps pour elle de commencer à apprendre l'an prochain - et complimente le dessin qu'elle vient de faire avec ses crayons de couleur.

Elle regrette encore une fois de ne plus avoir Bill et Charlie pour l'aider, qui étaient si habiles. Elle a l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus de travail depuis qu'il sont partis - ou c'est peut-être déjà elle qui vieillit...

Quand Percy rentrera lui-même à Poudlard, cela risque d'être encore pire, et quand les jumeaux iront à leur tour... elle se sent mère indigne en éprouvant à cette idée un vague soulagement. Plus encore quand elle se sent coupable d'envoyer de tels... adorables enfants, mais si particuliers, aux professeurs dont elle a gardé le souvenir. Mais en fait, elle n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce jour, tellement ils lui semblent encore petits. Elle a déjà pu constater avec ses aînés que le temps passait bien vite, pourtant...

En tout cas, il est temps de remonter ses manches, et d'étendre le linge - les chemises d'Arthur, une robe de Ginny, et des nuées de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements - avant de préparer le repas de midi ! Elle garde Fred et George auprès d'elle pendant ce temps, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises, les appâtant avec des promesses de pouvoir goûter aux plats s'ils se tiennent bien. (Elle ne risque pas grand chose.)

Comme ni Arthur ni Bill ne sont là, elle peut faire cuire du chou-fleur, qu'ils détestent tous les deux, et c'est vrai que Ron ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus, mais il faut bien varier de temps en temps, et elle se rattrapera demain midi en préparant des poireaux, qu'il apprécie au-delà du raisonnable.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive enfin : Fred et George parlent de Quidditch, et les petits essaient de suivre avec de grands yeux passionnés. Ils aimeraient vraiment pouvoir essayer de chevaucher un balai seuls, mais leurs parents ont été catégorique : pas avant Poudlard. Pourtant, ils en semblent tellement tristes qu'Arthur les emmène parfois faire un tour, quand il a le temps.

Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle et récuré la marmite, Molly met en route la seconde lessive de la journée. Elle fouille soigneusement les poches des enfants, pour vérifier que Ron n'y a pas oublié une carte de Chocogrenouilles ; déjà qu'il lui en manque beaucoup pour compléter sa collection, ce serait vraiment dommage d'en laisser perdre comme ça. Elle en profite pour retirer des poches des jumeaux un assortiment de petits cailloux, d'os, de plumes et d'objets encore plus étranges, avant que la machine se mette péniblement en marche.

Puis vient le moment de l'après-midi qu'elle préfère, quand elle peut enfin s'accorder un peu de repos, quand tous les enfants descendent jouer au jardin, et qu'elle s'installe dans une chaise confortable, en les observant avec attendrissement tout en tricotant des pulls, ou en reprisant les chaussettes dont l'état n'est pas encore désespéré.

Ginny essaie de faire une couronne de fleurs, et c'est Molly qui lui explique comment faire ; elle explique que c'est pour décorer la maison de terre que doivent construire les garçons, et les bonhommes en terre ; et Molly se dit qu'elle aura encore beaucoup de lessive à faire le lendemain, mais que cela en vaut la peine.

Les jumeaux arrivent en trombe, couverts de boue, et l'interrompent "Maman, dis-moi que c'est moi, Fred !"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est moi !" proteste l'autre. Ils ont tous les deux enlevés leurs pulls portant leurs initiales - Molly pensait au départ que ce serait une idée géniale pour les distinguer, mais ils ont très vite compris le truc ; elle a gardé l'habitude quand même, c'est toujours plus pratique pour trier les vêtements propres.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à les distinguer, surtout quand ils ont décidé qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie. "Alors, maman, dis-nous, dis-nous !"

Elle se dresse fièrement "C'est écrit sur les étiquettes de vos slips, pas vrai ?"

Cela prend une tournure qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue, et ils fuient, évitant une déculottée publique. Molly a un petit rire amusé. Elle va pour se rasseoir, mais c'est alors qu'un des hiboux du ministère vient se poser sur son épaule.

Que peut-il bien se passer, pour qu'Arthur lui envoie un message qui ne peut pas attendre le soir ? Elle fronce les sourcils, lit attentivement, et se trouve soudain profondément atterrée.

La lettre est remplie des excuses les plus plates, mais n'en dit pas moins qu'Arthur avait _complètement oublié_ que c'était chez lui que ses collègues de département venaient dîner ce soir, comme cela leur arrive régulièrement, chez les uns puis chez les autres.

Et ce n'est pas qu'elle _déteste_ les employés du Département des objets moldus. Même si l'un d'enter eux passe son temps à parler d'un sport Moldu extrêmement ennuyeux qui s'appelle le golf, et que l'autre mange aussi salement que les enfants. Non, le problème est juste qu'elle n'a strictement rien prévu, que le repas qu'elle avait imaginé pour ce soit n'est sans doute pas assez bon pour des invités, et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques heures.

Elle se facherait bien contre l'imprévoyance d'Arthur, si le ton de la lettre n'était pas aussi adorablement humble, et si elle avait le temps de le faire. Là, il faut qu'elle aille faire les courses ; et vu que la fin du mois n'est pas loin, il est absolument nécessaire qu'elle aille chez les fournisseurs les moins chers qu'elle connait. L'ennui, c'est que ça nécessite une comparaison sévère, et qu'il y en a beaucoup à voir, pour des ingrédients différents...

Elle va prévenir les enfants. Ron a l'air tout penaud ; elle ne sait pas s'il a moins bien rempli son rôle que prévu pour la création des bonshommes en terre, ou si ce sont encore les réminiscences du chou-fleur de ce midi, mais en tout cas ce serait vraiment bien qu'elle l'emmène avec elle, pour lui changer les idées. Il adore faire les courses en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. Elle emmène aussi Ginny, et comme deux enfants sont bien le maximum qu'elle peut surveiller dans le transfert, elle laisse Fred, George et Percy à la maison, en leur faisant promettre d'être sages.

Elle se sent un tout petit peu désolée pour Percy.

Elaborant le menu dans sa tête, elle se dirige vers la cheminée, un grand sac à l'épaule, une main dans la main de Ron, l'autre dans la main de Ginny. Oui, elle va commencer par acheter un gros poulet... avec une sauce aux herbes et des pommes de terre cuites sous la cendre, cela devrait être présentable devant des invités sans revenir trop cher. Avec une bonne soupe de légumes à la crème, bien sûr, et un dessert à sa façon...

Ron et Ginny sont tout agités, comme d'habitude dans ces circonstances. Il faut dire qu'elle emmène plus souvent Fred et George, pour les garder sous ses yeux, mais ce serait injuste si c'étaient toujours les mêmes. Heureusement que Percy déteste faire les courses !

Au bout de quelques heures et un certain nombre de cheminées, de formules de politesse et de comparaison attentive des étiquettes, elle peut enfin rentrer à la maison. Elle se sent épuisée, elle a mal aux jambes. Elle a grossi, depuis sa jeunesse, elle a l'impression que ses jambes ont rapetissé même si elle sait bien que ce n'est pas possible, ces courses à trotter d'un magasin à l'autre deviennent de plus en plus épuisantes. Le sac pèse lourd sur ses épaules, même si elle a donné un petit sac à porter à chacun des enfants ; ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que les fruits ne s'abiment pas, et sont innocemment fiers.

Elle pose le sac sur la table avant d'aller voir comment les plus grands se sont débrouillés.

La bonne nouvelle est que le château de terre est magnifique, et qu'on peut presque reconnaître la famille de boue qu'ils ont construite pour y habiter, même si Molly trouve qu'ils ont un peu exagéré son tour de taille. Et la couronne de fleurs de Ginny au sommet rend tout à fait bien.

La mauvaise est que le jumeaux sont eux aussi complètement couverts de boue, et en ont l'air ravi ; que Percy est lui aussi sali des pieds à la tête, et en a l'air beaucoup moins ravi.

Elle se retient de complimenter les sculptures pour leur demander d'une voix dure si c'est eux qui ont lancé de la boue sur leur grand frère.

Ils l'admettent sans aucune peine, car Fred et George, tout infernaux qu'ils puissent être, sont fondamentalement honnêtes. Et ils construisent de magnifiques châteaux, et en fait elle les adore, et c'est presque à regret qu'elle leur annonce que comme punition, ils iront se coucher plus tôt ce soir, avec les petits. Mais si elle n'est pas stricte, ils seront à tout jamais intenables. Dans le sens pire que maintenant.

Elle admirerait bien tous les détails du château, qui sera certainement moins joli demain, mais elle doit se contenter de brèves félicitations, parce que le repas ne se fera pas tout seul ; ceci dit, Ron et Ginny manifestent suffisamment d'admiration pour trois et même bien plus.

Elle fait manger les enfants tôt, pour qu'ils soient dans leur chambre au moment où les collègues d'Arthur arriveront ; Percy boude, parce qu'il voulait manger avec les adultes, pour une fois ! Cela fait longtemps qu'il demande ce privilège, mais Molly doute que même lui puisse s'intéresser à ce genre de conversations, et elle se demande si cela ne dérangerait pas les collègues d'Arthur.

Juste quand Ginny, Ron, Fred et George sont envoyés au lit avec obligation de se mettre au lit avant une heure, et que Percy va lire, toujours grognon, elle entend qu'on frappe à la porte. Elle les accueille poliment et leur offre à boire ; elle se sent horriblement fatiguée, et espère qu'elle ne s'endormira pas pendant le repas, même si Munchton se met encore à parler de golf.

Un peu revigorée par les compliments que tout le monde lui fait sur chaque détail de sa cuisine, elle regarde avec fierté les invités dévorer leur part, même si elle écoute à peine les discussions.

Quand ils partent, assurant qu'ils ont passé une excellente soirée, Arthur se dresse devant Molly, bégayant, et s'excusant encore d'avoir prévenu au dernier moment.

Elle soupire. "He bien n'en parlons plus, je m'en suis sortie, c'est ce qui compte."

Tout soulagé, il lui fait un gros baiser et s'écrie "J'ai la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde !"

Molly se demande un instant si la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde réussirait, après une journée pareille, à ne même pas se sentir lasse, et à faire de grands sourires.

Mais après tout, elle a autre chose à faire que de contester l'opinion d'Arthur. C'est ce qu'il pense d'elle, et en ce moment, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Et tant qu'elle a ça et le sourire des enfants, elle peut bien supporter pendant encore un bon nombre d'années de vivre chaque jour comme une course folle.


	18. Un petit mensonge

_Arthur et Molly sont toujours à J.K.R., Marlène aussi puisque dans mon univers c'est censé être la future Marlene McKinnon, Oona est à moi, mais pour ce qu'elle sert..._

* * *

"Tu as déjà embrassé Arthur Weasley ?" demanda Oona O'Riordan, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

"Oui." répondit Molly.

C'était un mensonge.

Mais pas un gros. Elle avait imaginé tant de fois qu'elle le faisait que cela comptait presque. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles jouaient au jeu de la vérité ou quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ?

Marlene Robin gloussa. "Alors, c'était comment ?"

Molly refusa de s'engager plus avant sur le terrain glissant des mensonges. "Secret !" dit-elle avec l'air le plus mystérieux possible.

Bien sûr, ses amies essayèrent d'en savoir plus. Mais ce n'était qu'une curiosité de surface. "Il est bon ?" "He he, je ne suis pas forcée de le dire."

Elles auraient posé avec beaucoup plus d'insistance, beaucoup plus d'incompréhension, les questions suivantes, si Molly avait répondu la vérité. "Mais pourquoi ?" "Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas voulu ?" C'était des sujets sur lesquels elle n'aurait pas plaisanté aussi aisément. Les histoires d'embrassades, malgré les gloussements qu'on étouffe et les joues rougies, se dévoilent tellement plus facilement que les histoires de coeur...

Oui, elle aurait bien voulu, mais leur amitié était sans doute trop précieuse pour risquer de la casser. Peut-être devait-elle attendre... pas de le connaître mieux, ce n'était pas le bon terme, elle le connaissait bien ! D'avoir plus de détails sur certains points. De ne pas s'engager trop vite, histoire de ne pas s'arrêter plus vite non plus.

C'étaient des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas facilement, même à des amies très chères, même à soi-même.

"Dis-nous seulement si tu as été satisfaite !" s'exclama Oona O'Riordan, tentant de parvenir à un compromis.

"N'essayez même pas." Elle prit son sourire le plus intriguant.

Il y eut des huées déçues. Elle aurait pourtant pu inventer, une simple réponse par oui ou par non. Mais il ne lui plaisait pas de faire passer son ami pour un ahuri. Encore moins de donner envie à d'autres filles de tester ! Même si elle se doutait que ses amies imagineraient forcément l'un ou l'autre.

Et puis, elle se disait que sans doute, un jour, elle pourrait essayer, et que ce jour-là elle leur donnerait la vraie réponse. Il ne lui plaisait pas d'essayer de deviner, superstitieuse et craintive que ça risque de lui enlever toute chance que cela arrive un jour. Non pas qu'elle pense ne jamais trouver le courage ou les circonstances, bien sûr !

Mais quand même, ça ne faisait pas de mal de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.


	19. Erreur fatale

_Les parents de nos héros sont à J.K.R., même ceux qu'elle néglige, même ceux dont je suis forcée d'inventer les noms._

* * *

Arthur est à-demi allongé, suffisamment pour être privé de toute dignité, suffisamment peu pour que cela reste inconfortable. Et ce fauteuil a une forme _bizarre_ qui l'empêche de bouger - à moins qu'il soit paralysé par sa propre angoisse.

"Dites aaah." lui dit la voix de celui qui est probablement son ami - s'il se souvient bien. Il ouvre la bouche, mais c'est pour protester, il en est certain, pour lancer un Riddiculus qui dissoudra tout ça ! Et alors, la _chose_ entre dans sa bouche.

Elle est froide, elle fait un bruit abominable. Il s'attend à ce que le glacial baiser du métal soit douloureux, mais il ne ressent qu'un inconfort qu'il est incapable de décrire, tellement ça ne ressemble à rien.

Et cela dure, et à chaque instant cela donne l'impression que cela va faire mal à la seconde d'après, et cela ne fait jamais _vraiment_ mal, mais c'est peut-être encore pire !

Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé !

"Quand tout cela a-t-il dérapé ?", se demande-t-il, alors que sa vie défile devant ses yeux. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais les quelques jours précédents, pour le moins.

* * *

Ils étaient invités chez monsieur et madame Granger, qui voulaient les remercier de leur avoir montré les boutiques la fois précédente. Aussi, apparemment, Hermione parlait beaucoup plus de Ron et sa famille à ses parents que Ron ne parlait d'Hermione à Arthur et Molly, et ils étaient curieux.

"Nous allons entrer dans une maison Moldue !" Arthur était exalté. "Une vraie, habitée par des vrais Moldus, pas comme dans _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ !"

"En attendant, essaie de bien te tenir !" s'était exclamé Molly, dont le sourcil réprobateur indiquait qu'elle aimerait qu'Arthur ait pour les Granger une affection plus posée.

"Qu'allons-nous leur offrir ? Peut-être un objet sorcier ?"

Le sous-entendu selon lequel il avait des chances de recevoir un objet Moldu en retour avait si peu de discrétion qu'on ne pouvait même plus le qualifier d'implicite. "Certainement ! Pour que ça aille faire des histoires dans leur voisinage ! S'ils en veulent, ils peuvent tout aussi bien demander à la petite Hermione."

"Peut-être un livre, alors ?" avait suggéré Arthur. "Ce sont les parents d'Hermione, ils doivent aimer les livres."

"Ou alors ils en sont dégoutés et ne peuvent plus les voir en peinture..." avait murmuré Molly.

"Que faire ? J'ai tellement le trac ! Penses-tu que cela pourrait poser des problèmes aux relations futures de Ronald et d'Hermione ?" s'interrogeait fiévreusement Arthur. Molly avait eu un profond soupir.

* * *

Après avoir relu vingt fois les indications données dans la lettre, ils avaient réussi à trouver la maison sans magie et sans se tromper, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais dans le labyrinthe qu'était une ville Moldue. Hermione devait tenir de quelqu'un niveau précision des explications !

Finalement, ils avaient amené des cookies faits maison, ainsi qu'un petit livre (qui n'était _pas_ un tome de "Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou"), dans la ferme intention de ne pas en faire même mention si le sujet risquait de les rendre nerveux.

Mais Madame Granger était à peine venue leur ouvrir qu'ils avaient constaté que leurs craintes avaient été vaines - la bibliothèque géante dans le couloir était un signe s'il en fut jamais. Arthur commençait déjà à babiller devant les titres, les sujets si originaux, et oh, n'était-ce pas un presse-papier en forme de petite bulle dans lequel voltigeaient des petits machins blancs, quelle astucieuse façon de représenter la neige !

Molly avait dû le trainer par le col jusqu'au salon, en murmurant qu'il n'avait aucune notion de ce qui pouvait _vraiment_ poser des problèmes aux relations futures de Ron et Hermione.

Et quand la conversation avait commencé, Arthur s'était dit que c'était vraiment une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Oui, ils étaient prêts à répondre à toutes ses questions, de façon intelligente et précise. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils en connaissaient long, sur le monde des Moldus et même le fonctionnement de l'électricité !

* * *

Même Molly avait fini par accrocher à la discussion quand les moyens Moldus de faire la cuisine avaient été mentionnés, et en quelques quarts d'heure ils discutaient comme de vieux amis.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet actuel ! Malgré toute la vitesse avec laquelle ces images pouvaient se presser dans le fiévreux cerveau d'Arthur Weasley, il était encore en train de perdre du temps ! Il voulait savoir quand ce beau rêve avait tourné au cauchemar !

Ce n'était pas quand Melvin Granger s'était mis à raconter avec fierté comment Hermione avait montré qu'elle savait déjà lire à un peu moins de quatre ans, en posant des questions sur le contenu du journal de son père. Ni quand Molly avait répliqué en parlant de Bill qui savait déjà faire les multiplications au même âge.

La conversation avait ensuite hautement dévié, abordant les sujets douloureux des adorables chaussons à pompons de Charlie quand il était petit et de la peluche préférée d'Hermione, en forme de chat mou violet.

"Comme c'est adorable !", s'était exclamé Molly, "on ne se douterait jamais de ça en la voyant !", et Arthur avait espéré qu'elle n'y ferait jamais allusion devant Hermione ; on avait même sorti les albums photo.

Mais non, ce n'était pas au moment de la comparaison entre les familles nombreuses et les familles à un seul enfant que cela avait dégénéré. Un sujet aussi délicat avait même été traité de façon franchement amicale, rien qui justifie de lier quelqu'un à un fauteuil de torture.

Ce n'était pas non plus quand Eliza et Molly s'étaient mises à parler musique, comparant le sens profond des paroles, la richesse des instrumentations et la beauté du chanteur de leurs groupes préférés. Arthur soupçonnait que quand Eliza avait chanté la dernière chanson du groupe nommé "Pulp", cela ne faisait pas forcément honneur au groupe. Quoique, pour être honnête, on ne pouvait pas dire que la reprise par Molly des Bizarr'Sisters était parfaite non plus, et Arthur n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux, voire bien pire. En tout cas, aucune remarque déplaisante n'avait jailli accidentellement à ce moment !

Ce n'était pas au moment où Eliza avait glissé discrètement à Molly que sa robe Moldue était parfaite, que la chemise de son mari était en effet bien choisie, mais que le pantalon était un pantalon de pyjama ; Arthur avait été tout surpris que non seulement on porte ce genre d'ustensiles pendant la journée, mais de plus on en gardait des spéciaux pour la nuit. Il s'était senti un peu ridicule aussi, mais au magasin Moldu, c'était le moins cher, et comment était-on censé deviner ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de retrouver un passage particulier de la discussion sans voir toutes les répliques précédentes défiler dans sa tête ? Il savait que s'il en sautait, il allait forcément rater la plus importante de toutes !

* * *

Ah oui !

Il se rappelait, maintenant !

Il venait de raconter une anecdote sur un effacement de mémoire particulièrement épique, faisant intervenir la recherche d'une Moldue dont on ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'apparence, seulement l'adresse, et c'est fou ce que certaines maisons Moldues peuvent accueillir de gens à la fois.

"Cela semble un travail passionnant !" s'était exclamé Melvin, et il semblait sincère, ce qui était très rare quand les gens parlaient de la profession d'Arthur.

Voilà ! C'était là qu'il s'était engagé sur des sentiers si périlleux !

"Et vous, quel est votre métier ?" avait-il demandé, en toute innocence.

"Eliza et moi, nous avons un cabinet de dentistes." Puis, devant son incompréhension manifeste, il avait rajouté. "Nous examinons et nous soignons les dents des gens."

"Mais... juste en regardant, et... comment vous faites pour soigner, sans magie ?" avait demandé Arthur, prodigieusement intéressé, à tel point qu'il en oubliait de demander ce que des cabinets venaient faire là-dedans. Il y avait probablement eu Merlin savait quelle opération de Magie Noire derrière cet intérêt !

"Oh non, avec de nombreux outils et appareils."

"Des outils Moldus pour regarder les dents des gens ! Oh, cela doit être incroyablement passionnant ! J'adorerais vous regarder travailler !"

Melvin avait semblé embarrassé. "Nous n'avons pas de clients ce week-end, mais je pourrais vous montrer nos appareils. Et même, si c'est nécessaire, vous faire un détartrage, juste pour voir."

Oui, c'est là qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort ! Enfin, pour être objectif, pas vraiment de mort, mais son arrêt de quelque chose !

"J'adorerais ça."

* * *

Alors que, sur le pas de la porte, ils se disent au revoir, Arthur essaie de prendre l'air bravache et très fier de s'être fait examiner les dents.

Ce serait plus crédible s'il n'était pas encore en train de frissonner.

"Je suis vraiment désolé..." murmura Melvin, confus.

"Il ne faut pas !" interrompt Molly d'un ton énergique. "Je vous remercie d'avoir mis un peu de plomb dans la tête de mon mari ! Parfois, il en a bien besoin !"

Melvin et Eliza restent embarrassés. Après tout, ce n'était pas le but poursuivi.

Pour faire passer cette impression, ils évoquent pendant quelques minutes les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, _avant_, retrouvent le sourire, se promettent de se revoir bientôt.

Mais Molly est la seule à vraiment triompher quand sur le chemin du retour elle prend la main d'Arthur et lui murmure : "Tu vois, chéri, que tu n'aimes pas _tous_ les objets Moldus."


	20. Vide

_Arthur et Molly sont toujours à J.K.R. Cette fic contient de vagues spoilers sur le début du tome 5, il me semble - sur les frères de Molly, en fait. Angst._

* * *

Ce devrait être un grand hibou noir à l'air sombre qui apporte ce genre de nouvelles. Quand Molly ouvre l'enveloppe, sa première pensée est de penser que l'air ordinaire et insouciant de l'oiseau est une blessure de plus.

Arthur interroge silencieusement son visage qui se décompose. "Mes frères sont morts." dit-elle. Cela ne sert à rien de cacher la vérité derrière de jolis mots. Les quelques traits hâtifs que Dumbledore a rajoutés pour dire qu'ils sont morts en héros ne soignent rien non plus.

Elle se souvient que Fabien, Gideon et elle allaient courir dans l'herbe le soir, elle se souvient comme chacun des trois essayait de percer le secret des amours de l'autre, elle se souvient de mille détails qui lui semblent soudain comme mis sous verre, tellement plus brillants et éternels, tellement plus éloignés et abstraits, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais de nouveaux.

C'est la guerre, et elle savait que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe que moment, mais ce n'était pas _certain_, et même si cela l'avait été elle aurait toujours pu nourrir un espoir caché. Il n'y a plus rien de tel maintenant.

Son esprit divagant tourne en rond et se pose des vaines questions, aurait-ce vraiment été moins terrible si ce n'avait pas été en même temps, si elle avait pu, perdant un frère, déposer son coeur sur l'épaule de l'autre avant de le voir sombrer lui aussi, ou au contraire la répétition l'aurait-elle détruite plus sûrement.

Et quand elle essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à ce vide dans sa vie, c'est encore pire, elle se demande comment elle pourra dire aux enfants qu'ils ne verront plus leurs oncles, et comment ses parents vont réagir à ça, comment elle pourra encore leur parler, et au fait que cela pourrait arriver à d'autres personnes qu'elle connait... elle ne voit rien de stable, personne vers qui elle pourrait se tourner sans craindre d'attirer le malheur sur eux aussi en les tenant pour acquis.

Elle se ferme aux autres, elle n'en parle pas de la journée, s'occupe des enfants sèchement et sans paroles inutiles, et regarde avec un regard mouillé de larmes et de colère Arthur qui tente de la consoler. Il s'entendant bien avec Gideon et Fabien, mais là il semble plus triste de la voir dans cet état que de ne plus jamais les revoir, et elle ne sait pas si elle doit s'en offenser ou être touchée.

"C'est moi qui vais en parler aux enfants." dit-il juste, timidement, et là elle sent qu'elle devrait le remercier, mais même si elle réussit à faire semblant de lui sourire elle n'a pas le coeur à prononcer les mots.

Pourtant, le soir, quand toutes les lumières sont éteintes, elle lui demande "Penses-tu que nous pourrions aider ?"

"Pardon ?" demande-t-il, nerveux, désolé de ne pas comprendre, craignant de la facher une fois de plus.

"Dumbledore. S'il nous a parlé... des circonstances... il aurait pu ne pas le faire... cela pourrait être une façon de nous demander pour que nous puissions quand même refuser... est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions faire quelque chose contre... contre les Mangemorts, n'importe quoi ?" Elle se rend compte que sa voix est devenue suppliante. C'est peut-être vrai, elle a besoin de faire quelque chose, ou au moins d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, contre ceux qui lui ont pris ses frères. Comme une façon de se venger, puisqu'elle ne peut pas les avoir directement sous ses mains.

"Je ne sais pas." dit-il en serrant sa main. "Nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous battre, mais peut-être, pour chercher ou transmettre des informations... je demanderai."

"J'aimerais bien me battre." dit-elle, mais au fond elle sait bien qu'elle n'en a pas les compétences, et qu'elle a de petits enfants, ce n'est plus le moment de faire des caprices de petite fille. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de grands frères, elle est encore moins une petite fille. Elle ne devrait pas trouver quoi que ce soit de bon au danger, surtout aujourd'hui. "Mais ce serait déjà bien, je pense."

Elle essaie de s'endormir, même si elle se doute n'y arrivera pas. Elle sent Arthur qui s'agite à côté d'elle, et devine qu'il ne veut pas s'endormir avant elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin de parler, alors elle s'allonge sur le côté et fait semblant de dormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressent un léger baiser sur sa joue, et se doute qu'Arthur s'est laissé prendre à sa ruse et va sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle a des choses à faire demain. Et tous les jours qui suivent. Elle doit vraiment dormir. Mais elle ne contrôle rien, et même si elle donnerait beaucoup pour faire n'importe quoi d'autre, elle ne peut que rester couchée à fixer le vide, à penser à tout ce que ses frères auraient pu vivre encore, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avec eux, et à attendre que la boule dans la gorge ou les larmes silencieuses l'étouffent.


	21. Petits faibles inexplicables

_Arthur et Molly appartiennent à Rowling, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va en faire à la fin !_

* * *

C'était puéril, certainement, mais Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu jaloux du béguin de Molly pour Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez lui ?" demanda-t-il un jour.

Molly haussa les épaules : "Il y aurait beaucoup à dire, mais ce ne serait pas très aimable de ma part. Aussi je ne répondrai que quand tu sauras expliquer : qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez les grille-pain ?"

"Mais euh !" La question méritait reflexion.

Ladite reflexion le persuada que Molly avait raison, d'une certaine façon.

On devait accepter, parfois, des petits faibles inexplicables.


	22. Sirène

__

Arthur et Molly appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling. 300 mots

* * *

C'était une tiède nuit égyptienne ; Molly se réveilla, et trouva le lit près d'elle encore chaud, mais Arthur parti.

Soit il avait de sérieux problèmes digestifs, soit son absence avait une autre cause, car elle l'attendit plutôt longtemps, un peu irritée et un peu inquiète, après s'être persuadée à coups de pinçons que ce n'était pas juste un rêve idiot.

"Où étais-tu, chéri ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus aimable possible à quatre heures du matin.

"Euh, je suis allé écouter le bruit des vagues au bord de la mer..." Son expression laissait entendre qu'il pensait que quelqu'un allait peut-être le croire. Il était bien le seul. Même Percy pris la main dans le pot de marmelade quand il était petit arrivait à jurer qu'il n'y avait pas touché de façon plus convaincante.

"Pourquoi inventer ce genre de choses ?" demanda-t-elle, énervée. "Il y avait une sirène, ou quoi ?"

Arthur sembla horriblement embarrassé. "Oui, oui..."

Molly ouvrit de grands yeux. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Arthur, modèle de probité conjugale... enfin supposément... encore que vu sa capacité à mentir elle pouvait apparemment être tranquille pour tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais... bien sûr ces créatures avaient des pouvoirs de séduction, mais...

"J'ai entendu la sirène d'un bateau Moldu, alors j'ai voulu aller voir... même si on est en Egypte, on ne voit que des sorciers ! J'avais tellement envie d'en voir un de près !"

Molly happa l'air d'étonnement.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Vous êtes un imbécile, Arthur Weasley."

Elle l'embrassa vivement. Même si Arthur ne s'était probablement rendu compte de rien, elle tenait à s'excuser pour un certain accès de jalousie mal placée.


	23. La quête de Molly Prewett

Arthur, Molly, Horace Slughorn et même Apollon Picott appartiennent à Mrs Rowling. Et cette histoire de coups de fouets vient du canon, même si j'ai oublié quel tome.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas avoir de la chance à tous les coups.

Ainsi, alors qu'Arthur et Molly, une fois de plus, étaient en train de négliger complètement le couvre-feu pour s'embrasser dans les couloirs, ils avaient été malencontreusement surpris.

Le devoir du concierge étaient de s'assurer que les couloirs restent vides. Arthur et Molly auraient bien aimé, eux aussi, que les couloirs restassent vides. Mais cet accord n'était qu'apparent ; au fond, ils ne se rejoignaient pas sur le point crucial, la nature de l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Et malheureusement, Apollon Picott, armé de son fouet soutenu par sa lourde main et par le plus lourd encore poids des réglements, avait indubitablement l'avantage dans ce genre de désaccords, sinon la majorité.

Arthur et Molly s'étaient enfuis à toutes jambes. Ca n'avait pas été suffisant. Du moins pour Arthur, qui avait misérablement trébuché sur une tenture. Molly avait essayé de le relever, mais il lui avait fait signe de partir, essayant de prendre l'air héroïque du chevalier qui va afronter le monstre pour que les autres aient le temps de s'enfuir. Et même si une personne moyenne y aurait plus vu l'air ahuri de quelqu'un qui vient de se casser la gueule sur une tenture, Molly avait été totalement convaincue par l'imitation.

Arthur avait vu le concierge s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant et complètement jubilant.

"Alors, Weasley, on se promène la nuit après le couvre-feu, hum ? Avec une jeune fille ?"

Arthur avait eu le sourire gêné le plus douloureux de sa vie.

"Qui cela peut-il bien être, hein ? Hum, il me semble que pendant la journée, je vous ai déjà vu traîner avec la petite Prewett."

"Vous croyez que je sors toujours avec la même fille !" s'était exclamé Arthur. "Je ne me rappelle même pas le nom de celle-là !"

Cela semblait le mensonge le plus lamentable de l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais Picott semblait toujours satisfait dès lors qu'on lui prouvait que les élèves étaient des moins que rien.

"He bien, il suffira de sanctionner votre manque de mémoire en vous punissant pour deux !"

Arthur avait serré les dents. Les dix premières secondes. Ensuite, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. Ce qui était quand même un record, car Picott maniait très bien le fouet, mais Arthur n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien.

Et puis il était rentré au dortoir, avec une retenue à faire, et surtout des blessures suintantes tout le long du dos. Le fouet devait être mesquinement enchanté, car même si les blessures ne semblaient pas si cruelles à la vue, elles restaient longtemps atrocement douloureuses. Arthur n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures ce soir-là, et encore, à plat ventre.

Le lendemain, il avait essayé de minimiser la punition, mais Molly n'avait pas manqué de voir ses grimaces de douleur dès qu'il pensait que tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Poussée par l'amour (beaucoup), la compassion (un peu) et la culpabilité (pas mal quand même), elle s'était juré de partir en quête, et de n'avoir de repos avant d'avoir apporté le soulagement aux blessures de son aimé.

* * *

Arthur était déjà passé par l'infirmerie, où il s'était fait gratifier par l'acariâtre infirmière d'un "Ce n'est rien du tout !". Ce n'était donc pas le bon endroit pour chercher un remède.

La deuxième meilleure solution possible - qui était aussi la pire, mais il n'y en avait que deux - était de confectionner soi-même sa potion de soins en utilisant ses connaissances rudement acquises par des années de scolarité à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, elle avait eu beau fouiller son manuel de potions de la première page à la dernière - et ceci était la preuve même de la difficulté des épreuves qu'elle était prête à affronter, ayant même, par acquis de conscience, fouillé les livres des années précédentes - elle n'avait trouvé absolument aucune mention du fouet de Picott, ni d'ailleurs de la profession de concierge en général.

Les auteurs de livres poussiéreux avaient le chic pour passer à côté de tout ce qui était important dans la vie.

Elle poussa même l'acharnement jusqu'à emprunter le livre de sixième année de Marlene Robin, qui avait gardé potions. Au milieu d'une horde barbare de mots obscurs comme "troisième loi de Golpalott", elle finit par trouver la certitude que personne, pas même les plus grands maîtres des potions existant en ce monde, ne pourrait fabriquer un antidote sans avoir un échantillon du produit utilisé à sa disposition.

Cela semblait à peu près normal. Cela lui donnait surtout l'occasion d'oublier le fait qu'elle n'avait rien d'un grand maître des potions et de se concentrer sur une tâche tout aussi impossible et suicidaire, mais qui _au moins_ n'avait aucun rapport avec une des matières dans lesquelles on peut craindre un contrôle surprise.

Il était largement temps d'affronter le dragon et de récupérer un échantillon du fouet d'Apollon Picott.

Et de ranger avec soulagement le livre de potions dans un coin, pour le moment.

* * *

Ce sort qui permettait de faire bouger un objet à distance était le plus souvent employé pour faire tomber quelque chose, l'objectif ultime étant que tout le monde s'en aperçoive.

L'utiliser pour arracher, avec précision et discrétion, un minuscule morceau d'un objet finalement assez solide était une tâche longue et épuisante. Et, en l'occurence, périlleuse, parce que si Picott se rendait compte de ses tentatives, elle en obtiendrait plus qu'elle en avait voulu, incrustés dans son dos.

Mais elle ne connaissait aucune autre méthode, aussi on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, aurait-elle déclaré à n'importe quel contradicteur insupportable qui serait surgi devant ou derrière elle. Ce qui aurait d'ailleurs été une mauvaise idée, parce la concentration nécessaire pour arracher ce petit bout de cuir, dissimulée derrière un tournant de couloir, ne s'accomodait d'aucune interférence. En fait, l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui lui poserait des questions était probablement la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver en ce moment, avec un bonus si c'était un Serpentard, un extra-bonus si c'était un professeur, et un ultra-extra-bonus si c'était Picott lui-même qui se rendait compte de quelque chose et l'interpellait.

La concentration requise, se plairait-elle à répéter plus tard, était telle que cela lui avait valu de traiter les opérations consistant à faire cuire cinq plats en même temps avec un ricanement méprisant. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Mais il faut croire que le dieu des amoureux était avec elle ce jour-là, puisqu'elle réussit sans aucun incident à détacher le minuscule morceau de cuir puis à l'attirer jusqu'à elle sans être vue par personne.

Vraiment, le dieu en question avait beau se dépenser fréquemment à coups de fleurs, chocolats de Saint-Valentin et bijoux coûteux, elle pouvait assurer qu'il n'avait jamais accordé de plus important trophée. De plus jolis, oui, certainement. Mais quelle était l'importance de ce genre de détails ?

* * *

Après reflexion, le seul endroit où trouver les ingrédients divers et variés qui permettaient de fabriquer toutes les potions de soin possibles et imaginables, ainsi que les multiples éprouvettes subtiles nécessaires au mélange, était la salle de potions.

Molly n'arrivait plus à se rappeler si on lui avait déjà dit explicitement qu'il était interdit d'y aller en dehors des cours. Personne de sensé n'aurait établi une telle règle, pour la raison bien simple qu'aucun élève n'aurait eu _envie_ d'aller en salle de potions en dehors des cours. Elle trancha donc la question dans le sens qui l'arrangeait, et décida que ce n'était pas interdit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vue en s'y dirigeant. On ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Malheureusement, la salle était déjà occupée.

Non pas par des élèves qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elle - bien sûr, cela aurait été un moindre mal, mais les chances étaient, selon le raisonnement qu'elle avait tenu auparavant, complètement ridicules - mais par le professeur de Potions Horace Slughorn, le chef de la maison Serpentard.

Molly avala sa salive et espéra qu'il n'avait pas vu la porte s'entrouvrir.

En vain. En fait, le professeur en question n'était pas occupé à concocter une potion primordiale qui nécessaitait toute son attention, mais à bailler dans un fauteuil, manifestement entre deux potions primordiales. Le plus mauvais timing possible.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il.

Il était encore temps de s'enfuir en courant. Ou peut-être pas. La tignasse rousse de Molly était aisément reconnaissable. De plus, elle était là pour une raison, et rien de la détournerait de son objectif !

"Bonjour, professeur Slughorn." commença-t-elle, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ah, bonjour ! Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la soeur de Fabian et Gideon ! Nelly, c'est ça ?"

Il pourrait la reconnaître pour elle-même, pensa-t-elle, vexée. Il lui avait fait cours pendant cinq ans, après tout ! Mais bon, elle s'était toujours maintenue dans une médiocrité bienheureuse pendant les examens de potions, là où ses frères avaient été brillants, et cela suffisait à faire une différence, alors même qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard.

"Molly." répondit-elle, avalant sa salive.

"Oui, Molly, c'est bien ça. Que venez-vous faire ici ?"

Il était temps de décider dès maintenant de l'ampleur du mensonge qu'elle était capable de soutenir.

Si elle prétextait juste qu'elle cherchait un autre professeur, ou qu'elle venait lui apporter un message sans intérêt et totalement improvisé, elle pouvait clairement s'en tirer sans le moindre risque de perdre des points ou autres.

Mais cela n'aiderait en rien Arthur, et rien que pour cela, il fallait sortir la grosse artillerie.

"He bien, je venais voir s'il était possible d'utiliser la salle pour faire des exercices supplémentaires..."

"Des exercices supplémentaires ? Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il comme si on venant de lui demander si on avait le droit de se couper une jambe ou si cela causerait des problèmes avec le règlement. A la reflexion, cela aurait probablement été plus plausible.

"He bien, les examens approchent... je veux dire, c'est dans... un an et pas beaucoup de mois...

"Mais vous ne prenez pas potions, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, semblant se moquer absolument de la réponse.

"Non, mais parfois on a des questions théoriques sur les potions, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal..." Elle pria pour que les professeurs ne passent pas tout leur temps libre à comparer leurs programmes respectifs. "Et je voulais vérifier par moi-même que..."

"Que quoi ? Parce que vous voyez, je l'utilise, le matériel, là !"

"Non, je voulais juste savoir..." dit-elle avec une voix qui commençait à paniquer, "comment on synthétise un antidote pour une arme enchantée dont on a un échantillon mais pas le nom de comment ça marche, et..."

"Oh, seigneur." interrompit Slughorn.

Elle le regarda, toujours sous pression, craignant qu'il lui apprenne que c'était un but absolument impossible à atteindre à son âge, et même, avec son niveau, à d'autres âges.

"Mais c'est absolument élémentaire ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez écouté pendant que je faisais cours ? Prenez un peu exemple sur vos grands frères !"

Molly décida que ce serait un peu gros si elle répondait "J'étais tellement occupée à regarder comment mon prof de potions est merveilleux que c'est rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre.", aussi elle se contenta de prendre un air gêné.

"Enfin, vous n'allez pas prendre deux heures pour une chose aussi simple..."

"Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous me montrer comment on fait, professeur ? Comme ça, au moins, je suis sûre que ça sera bien fait !"

C'était tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et cela dut marcher, car il prit une position avantageuse, avant de s'exclamer "Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a plus un élève en cours qu'on doit se priver de transmettre ses connaissances sur les potions, hum ? Bon, en premier lieu, il me faut l'échantillon..."

Bien sûr, il le fallait.

Au moment où elle le lui tendit, il eut un instant d'hésitation, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

Si ça se trouve, il allait tout comprendre, qu'elle n'était là que pour soigner un élève qui, du point de vue de l'administration, avait été tout à fait légitimement puni ? Et si c'était le meilleur ami d'Apollon Picott et qu'il connaissait son fouet de très, très près, capable d'en identifier le moindre fragment rien qu'à l'odeur ?

Pourtant, il saisit finalement le morceau de cuir, se contentant de faire remarquer d'un ton qu'il devait espérer encourageant "Eh bien, le réceptacle est inhabituel, au moins."

En seulement quelques minutes, il avait accompli tout un travail à base de fioles et de divers produits, et Molly était en train de tout noter frénétiquement, avec plus de soin qu'elle en avait jamais mis pour aucun cours. Et il tenait pensivement le flacon en main, le fixant d'un air qui aurait pu sembler philosophe pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève qui l'avait eu en cours.

"Je peux l'avoir, professeur ?" demanda Molly.

Slughorn l'agita quelque peu "Comment vont vos frères ? Nous étions proches, mais nous avons quelque peu perdu le contact. Ils sont dans une position avantageuse au ministère, pourtant, il me semble."

"Oh, ils vont bien !" dit Molly du ton le plus mielleux possible. "Je leur dira que vous avez demandé de leurs nouvelles, ça leur fera plaisir !"

"C'est gentil de votre part, Nelly." dit-il, en lui tendant la fiole, avant de se désintéresser complètement d'elle.

Ce qui, toute fierté mise à part, était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton triomphant, après avoir enfin trouvé Arthur !

L'air pitoyable qu'il arborait laissait entendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais pour des raisons étranges, il changea complètement d'avis dès qu'il apprit la nature dudit cadeau.

"Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu as eu du mal ?"

"Oh non !" s'exclama Molly.

"Comment, alors ?"

"Oh, ce serait trop long à raconter maintenant !"

Il n'insista pas, se contentant de dire "Tu es merveilleuse.", avant de l'embrasser. Ce dont elle ne se plaignit pas. Après tout, c'est pour cela que les quêtes héroïques étaient faites.


	24. Les meilleurs du monde

La famille Weasley et le Quidditch appartiennent toujours à J.K.R. Très légers spoilers sur le tome 5 dans cette fic, mais rien encore sur le tome 7.

* * *

"Alors, Gin, tu étais comment aux entraînements de vol en balai, en première année ?" demande Fred.

"Pas mauvaise, je pense." répond Ginny, essayant de deviner par avance ce que les jumeaux ont en tête, parce que c'est plus drôle.

"Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit pourquoi les parents t'ont eue ?" demande George. Elle pressent vraiment quelque chose. Leurs questions sont mieux coordonnées, d'habitude.

"La dernière fois que vous m'en avez parlé, papa m'avait trouvé dans une poubelle Moldue en essayant de trouver la porte d'entrée." répond-elle. "Ca ne m'étonne pas. Après vous, ils ont dû se lasser des poubelles de chez Zonko."

"Hmm hmm." George toussote, mais avec un large sourire de fierté. Il a bien éduqué sa petite soeur. "Mais est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit pourquoi ils en ont été réduits à de telles extrémités ? Et pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés après toi ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait bien qu'elle aura l'histoire entière de toute façon, et même si elle essaie de garder l'air sérieux, elle s'en réjouit d'avance.

"Avant que papa et maman ne deviennent vieux et mariés, quand ils étaient encore à se faire des bécots en cachette..."

Ginny éclate d'un rire clair devant l'incongruité de l'image.

"He bien maman faisait les tests psychologiques de Sorciere Hebdo, et papa lisait Quidditch Mag, et ils ont mélangé les pages."

"Et le test sur les amouuuuuureux - à faire à deuuuuux - leur a répondu qu'ils devaient absolument avoir assez d'enfants pour faire une équipe de Quidditch !"

"Alors tu comprends, il fallait bien les trouver n'importe où. Même à des endroits peu recommandables. C'est pour ça qu'on est sept ! Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer une autre explication ?"

"Je vois." reprend Ginny, trop interessée par ce qu'elle sent venir pour se facher. "Et pourquoi ce grand secret m'est-il dévoilé aujourd'hui ?"

"He bien..." commence George, on s'est dit que quitte à devenir une équipe de Quidditch, on ferait mieux de ne pas faire honte aux parents... Alors nous allons devenir la meilleure équipe de Quidditch familiale du monde !"

"Et c'est pour ça que c'est l'heure d'aller _emprunter_ des balais ! Pour pouvoir t'entraîner un peu !" s'exclame Fred.

"Et nous serons impitoyables !"

Ginny prend l'air bienveillant, raisonnable et envahissant qu'elle imite de sa mère "Mais voilà une excellente idée !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire. "Tu as intérêt à nous faire honneur !"

"Je vais juste tous vous écraser !"

"On espère bien, parce qu'on a Percy à rattraper, et qu'il est incapable de distinguer l'avant de son balai de l'arrière ! Alors fais de ton mieux, Gin !"

"Personne ne pourra nous battre." assure-t-elle tranquillement. "La meilleure équipe du monde."

"Première partie du pénible entrainement" commence George, un large sourire aux lèvres "tu vas aller prendre les balais toi-même !"

Elle dresse la tête, tout excitée. "Alors, alors, ils sont rangés où ?"

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire. Fred ébouriffe les cheveux de Ginny : "T'es la meilleure, petite soeur."


	25. A son image

Attention, cette fic contient des SPOILERS SUR LE TOME 7 (Deathly hallows). De plus, c'est une deathfic (non canon)

Arthur, Molly et toute la famille Weasley appartiennent à J.K.R.

* * *

Les derniers mois avant sa mort, Molly avait les joues creuses, les traits fatigués, quelques derniers cheveux roux qui ne brillaient plus dans sa chevelure d'un blanc jaunâtre.

Mais la Molly qu'Arthur a peinte, même si son sourire est creusé de rides, a les cheveux rouges flamboyants de sa jeunesse.

Il a créé ce tableau lui-même, et son dessin n'est pas aussi sûr que celui des grands peintres - qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu payer - mais la ressemblance est suffisante et le trait doux. Et il a appris, lors de son travail au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, comment faire ces enchantements.

Les Moldus considèrent, parait-il, que la peinture est une opération magique. Leurs peintures ne s'animent pas, pourtant, et Arthur n'est pas sûr de savoir de quoi ils parlent, sauf que quand il les fixe suffisamment longtemps, en effet, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'étrange, qui ne bouge pas, mais qui sait qu'il est là et qui lui dit silencieusement quelque chose.

Les peintures des sorciers sont spéciales aussi, capables de parler quand les photographies restent muettes. Et cette peinture de Molly est la plus spéciale de toutes.

Ses cheveux sont flamboyants, plus rouges peut-être que ceux de la véritable Molly le furent jamais. Cette couleur est douce aux yeux d'Arthur. Certains disent qu'elle évoque le sang et la violence, mais dans sa vie, la mort a surtout eu des teintes de vert de blanc ou de noir. Certains disent que c'est la couleur de la colère, mais les colères même de Molly étaient apaisantes, montraient qu'il y avait toujours des raisons pour se battre, un endroit où rentrer.

Pour lui, c'est juste leur couleur à eux deux.

Ce n'est qu'un tableau. Il ne peut plus manger les petits plats de sa femme, il ne peut plus la serrer dans ses bras pour se réchauffer mutuellement, il ne peut plus l'embrasser, il ne peut plus caresser doucement sa joue, il ne l'entend plus non plus se plaindre de ses rhumatismes et même cela lui manque.

Parfois, quand il ferme les yeux et entend sa voix douce et anxieuse qui lui demande s'il fait bien attention à lui, il en vient presque à oublier que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, que ces tableaux ne sont que des fragments, jamais la vraie personne. Ce sont aussi les jours où il se surprend à appeler Lily Ginny, appeler Victoire Fleur, et appeler Fred Fred, mais pas comme il faudrait ; c'est une façon amère de ne pas se tromper.

Et puis il rouvre les yeux, et ce n'est pas sa Molly ; car ses cheveux sont rouge sang, débordants d'énergie de de chaleur, comme leur jeunesse, et les douleurs dans ses os, ses jambes et son coeur ne peuvent, même dans ses moments d'égarement, le laisser croire qu'il est encore jeune.

On appelle moly une herbe magique qui protège des enchantements et des illusions. Arthur en encadre le tableau, le remercie d'être flamboyant et irréel, juste un beau souvenir, pas une tromperie. Et dans son coeur, même si cela veut dire que la douleur de l'absence ne trouve pas de baume, il remercie sa Molly à lui d'avoir été si vivante, terre-à-terre, et indéniablement réelle, qu'aucune illusion ne pourra jamais la remplacer.


	26. Nouvelle génération

Cette fic contient des SPOILERS SUR LE TOME 7 et aussi sur l'interview de Rowling qui circule sur Internet. FLUFF qui tourne limite à l'autosatisfaction primaire. La famille Weasley appartient à J.K.R. sauf quelques-uns que j'ai rajoutés pour faire un compte rond, parce que le thème de la fic c'était "10". Et si quelqu'un a envie de me reprendre Alcyone, Chloe ou Helen, pas de problème, mais je doute. :-)

* * *

Tous les étés, le Terrier est remplie de minuscules Weasley.

Il y a d'abord Victoire, l'enfant de la libération, cheveux d'or blanc, la grâce d'une fée même encore au berceau, plus encore maintenant qu'elle est un des honneurs de la maison Gryffondor. Elle a du sang de Vélane, dit toute la famille avec respect et admiration, même si Molly est persuadée que c'est aussi un peu parce qu'elle ressemble à Bill. Elle porte fièrement son nom, donne son avis sur tout et ne démord pas d'une conversation, y compris avec les adultes, avant de l'avoir fait valoir. Toujours prête à condamner ce qu'elle considère comme des injustices, à les combattre d'un air hautain et d'une poigne de fer.

Il y a ensuite Alcyone, la fille unique de Percy et Penelope, pâle et discrète, meilleure élève de son année de la maison Serdaigle, qui semble parfois porter tous les espoirs de ses parents sur ses épaules ; et Molly s'est parfois inquiétée pour elle, mais en fait il n'y a pas de quoi. Même si elle donne toujours l'impression d'être timide et effacée, en fait elle joue et rit et s'amuse exactement comme les autres, juste en faisant moins de bruit.

Il y a Chloe, la petite soeur de Victoire, blonde et merveilleusement belle comme elle, mais si différente autrement, calme où sa soeur est brûlante, observant placidement sans intervenir, souriante et sage. C'est elle qui a appris à cuisiner presque aussi bien que Molly sans jamais rien lui demander, juste en l'observant en silence. C'est aussi elle qui entraîne Alcyone dans sa chambre et ne l'en laisse ressortir qu'avec des coiffures compliquées et des fleurs dans ses cheveux châtain, parce qu'elle trouve que les gens _devraient_ la regarder aussi.

Il y a Fred, le fils aîné de George, cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux et sourire malicieux. Molly a peut-être vieilli, mais elle le trouve encore plus terrible que l'autre Fred l'était - son Fred à elle, celui qui restera à jamais le vrai Fred pour elle. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de recycler les noms comme avec ses enfants on réutilisait les vieux vêtements. Si c'était pour rappeler, en quelque sorte, l'esprit de Fred, c'est réussi, mais c'est difficile pour tous, cela doit être difficile pour lui. Elle se demande parfois s'il ne fait pas autant de bêtises parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui ; et puis quand elle est _vraiment_ énervée, elle se demande comment sa mère fait pour le supporter. "He, elle m'a épousé, après tout !" a répondu George quand elle lui a posé la question.

Il y a James, le fils aîné de Ginny et Harry, le premier de ses petits-enfants à ne pas s'appeler Weasley, comme Ginny ne s'appelle plus Weasley ; et c'est stupide d'être affectée par ça, Weasley n'est même pas le vrai nom de Molly, mais c'est l'identité qu'elle s'est créée au fur et à mesure des années passées au Terrier. James semble passer une bonne partie de son existence au terrier à prouver qu'il mérite tout autant d'être traité comme un grand que Fred, malgré leurs deux ans de différence. Molly soupire et pense qu'il aurait pu choisir un meilleur modèle. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas _charmant_, mais il est impossible de savoir quand il dit la vérité. "Rarement" semble une bonne moyenne.

Il y a Rose, l'aînée de Ron et Hermione, et Molly n'a pas connu Hermione petite fille, mais elle est persuadée que leurs attitudes devaient être exactement les mêmes. Rose est sérieuse, raisonnable et attentive, parfois presque trop, et très obstinée. Elle aime les livres, elle aime les devinettes, et elle adore les histoire plus que tout. Arthur a essayé un jour de lui en raconter une, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était elle qui parlait et lui qui ouvrait de grand yeux lumineux devant les diverses façons d'apprivoiser une créature protéiforme nommée Internet.

Il y a Albus, Albus et ses yeux vert profond comme ceux d'Harry, qui contrairement à son frère réfléchit beaucoup, parle peu, et toujours pour dire des choses qu'il pense vraiment. Ce sont des choses enfantines et charmantes, mais avec une certaine sagesse quand même ; et Molly se demande encore s'il y a cette sorte de magie dans les noms qui n'a pas encore été étudiée. Mais alors il dit quelque chose d'incroyablement naïf, et alors elle l'embrasset et le serre dans ses bras, pour le remercier d'être un vrai enfant.

Il y a Lily, qui a les cheveux flamboyants comme une vraie Weasley, plus encore que la grand-mère dont elle porte le nom, alors ce n'est pas grave si elle ne s'appelle pas Weasley non plus. Et c'est la troisième fille de Ginny, ce qui réjouit particulièrement Molly, parce que cela veut dire que son goût pour les familles nombreuses s'est peut-être transmis, finalement. Wait and see. Même si Ginny a attendu, pour commencer, d'avoir mis un point final à sa brillante carrière de Quidditch, donc elle ne l'égalera pas sur ce point. Lily est malicieuse et énergique, une boule de feu qui court partout dans la maison, qui parle fort et rit plus fort encore.

Il y a Hugo, le deuxième enfant de Ron ; c'est Hermione qui a choisi son nom. Il s'agit du nom d'un poète français presque aussi génial que William Shakepeare, dit Arthur avec enthousiasme, parce que c'est un Moldu, mais il n'a presque rien lu, bien sûr. Hugo est calme et pondéré, avec une certaine tendance à être complètement dans la lune ; on peut même dire qu'il a souvent besoin qu'on crie plusieurs fois son nom près de ses oreilles pour qu'il consente à redescendre sur terre et à vous regarder avec un grand sourire désarmant.

Il y a Helen, la fille de George. Elle est venue bien longtemps après son frère, et quand Molly a demandé à George s'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial, il a dit : "C'est un accident !", l'a faite sauter dans ses bras, et lui a fait risette comme si c'était la chose dont il était le plus fier. George a toujours adoré les accidents, et Molly ne l'en blâme pas le moins du monde ; il lui semble qu'elle ne se lassera jamais d'avoir des petits-enfants. Contrairement à son frère, Helen peut être sage, très sage. Du moins, quand un adulte la regarde. Elle aime qu'on la regarde. Heureusement qu'au Terrier il ne manque pas d'yeux pour ça. Molly apprendra à ne plus jamais la laisser seule avec Hugo et Lily ; même seule contre deux enfants plus âgés, les résultats peuvent faire très, très peur.

Et il y a parfois aussi Ted Lupin, ou le dernier meilleur ami de Fred, et tout ce petit monde court, saute, chante, danse, roule et déboule dans tout le Terrier. Ils ne viennent que l'été, bien sûr. Ils grandissent tellement vite, et _tous en même temps_, qu'on ne les voit pas changer. Enfin si, mais il faut y faire très attention ; Molly et Arthur ont bien l'intention de ne pas en rater une miette.

Ils ne sont pas tous là tout l'été, bien sûr, ils ont d'autres familles et d'autres amis à voir, mais il y a toujours quelques jours au moins où ils arrivent à se retrouver. Alors, devant cette accumulation de monde, le Terrier semble plus petit que jamais. Les parents dorment dans leurs anciennes chambres, avec leurs plus petits enfants, tandis que les Grands ont le privilège d'aller dormir entre eux dans des tentes, dans le jardin. L'une d'entre elles est celle que Ron, Harry et Hermione utilisaient l'année où ils ont sauvé le monde, mais les enfants ne savent pas laquelle c'est ; ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas très au courant des événements aux-mêmes, ayant du mal à distinguer la réalité du mythe familial. Ron, Harry et Hermione préfèrent que cela reste flou, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Molly et Arthur n'avaient souvent pas le temps de jouer avec leurs enfants ; parce qu'ils étaient si nombreux, qu'il fallait bien travailler pour les nourrir et s'occuper d'eux, et qu'il fallait bien être strict parfois pour leur apprendre à devenir des gens comme il faut. Mais là, il semble à Molly que toutes ces tâches pénibles ont été laissées à leurs parents et qu'il ne leur reste que la meilleure part, leur cuisiner de bons gâteaux, leur tricoter des vêtements, et organiser des divertissements qui rendront chacune de leurs vacances inoubliables.

Il y a les soirées où tous les enfants chantent ensemble leurs chansons préférées - les grands, les petits, ceux qui savent, ceux qui ne savent pas - et qui se terminent toujours quand Arthur et Molly ressortent leurs vieux disques et que tout le monde tente de reprendre les paroles sans les connaître.

Il y a ces jeux de piste qu'ils organisent tous les ans, sur une idée de Charlie au départ, mais qui a été largement rejoint par Arthur, Molly et quelques-uns des parents depuis ; il y a des ramifications dans toute la maison, tout le jardin, et plus loin encore, mélange de rituels immuables et de nouvelles découvertes à chaque fois. Depuis le début, les plus jeunes enfants ont grandi, et ce sont maintenant les grandes filles qui sont passées de l'autre côté. "Tu caches toujours aux même endroits, grand-père," disent-elles, "on finit par s'en rendre compte ! Nous, on aura de meilleures idées." Et c'est maintenant Rose qui résout les énigmes, James qui monte en haut des arbres avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, Albus qui fouille patiemment les buissons jusqu'à trouver les objets cachés, et Lily, Hugo et Helen qui courent derrière en poussant des cris ravis avant qu'on leur donne leur part d'épreuves. Et c'est Ted qui prend les apparences les plus divers pour jouer des personnages aimables ou menaçants.

Et à la fin, ils se retrouvent autour de la table du dîner, les grands poussent de grands soupirs de satisfaction en se promettant de faire encore mieux la prochaine fois, les moyens sont tous auréolés de la fierté d'avoir gagné et racontent tout à leurs parents dans les détails, et les petits commencent à s'endormir en plein milieu du dessert. Molly et Arthur, la main dans la main, regardent leurs enfants, leur dizaine de petits-enfants, et vérifient une fois de plus - ils ne sont pas biaisés, ou si peu ! - qu'ils ont la plus merveilleuse famille du monde.


	27. Après la bataille

_SPOILERS TOME 7 !! (Je sais qu'il est sorti en français maintenant, mais je continue à prévenir. :-) ). Tout appartient toujours à J.K.R. Angst._

* * *

"Nous avons gagné." murmure Molly à voix basse. Il y a quelques minutes encore, ces mots résonnaient comme un carillon clair. Mais maintenant, l'excitation du combat s'est dissoute, il ne reste rien de cette hargne qu'elle ressentait en combattant Bellatrix, de cette joie féroce quand elle l'a détruite. Il est temps de pleurer les morts.

Fred est mort, et c'est Percy qui a tenu à porter son corps dans la salle où ceux qui sont tombés au combat reposent tous les uns à côté des autres. Il y a d'autres gens qu'elle connaît et qu'elle aime ici, il y a Lupin et Tonks qui devraient la faire penser à cet enfant qui grandira sans parents, tant d'autres encore, personne ne s'en est tiré sans dommages. Il y a plus malheureux qu'elle. Cela ne la console pas. Cela ne la touche pas. Il y a aussi Fred, et cette douleur qui prend racine dans son coeur et dans son corps de mère étouffe sans pitié toutes les autres.

Ils ont gagné, et il y a aussi de nombreux corps de Mangemorts, allongés avec les autres. Certains de ces gens étaient sous Imperium, on ne peut pas savoir lesquels, mais cela ne compte plus maintenant. Un instant, elle est désolée pour eux quand ils étaient vivants, pour leurs familles maintenant car ceux qui sont morts sont ceux qui ont eu de la chance, mais cette compassion s'estompe plus rapidement encore que les autres.

Fred est mort, et Molly essaie de se dire qu'il faut être raisonnable, pensait-elle vraiment que tout irait bien ? Elle s'est battue, elle a protégé ses enfants autant qu'elle le pouvait, Percy est revenu, Ron a sauvé le monde, cela aurait être pire, il lui est arrivé d'imaginer bien pire, le Mal triomphant et le monde brisé, et ce n'est pas passé si loin... pensait-elle donc que tout irait bien ? Ce n'est pas pareil de savoir que de craindre et d'espérer, lui dit une voix au fond d'elle.

Ils ont gagné, elle finit de s'en persuader, et même si cela ne suffit pas à sa consolation, cela veut dire que le futur sera différent, qu'elle n'aura plus à vivre de moments pareils - oh, si le monde pouvait ne plus avoir jamais à les vivre ! Sa famille se rassemble, sans dire un mot, par instinct, essayant de se réchauffer dans les ruines sombres.

Fred est mort, et cela veut dire George qui essaie de faire semblant de sourire, mais s'effondre en larmes à travers ses blagues. Ginny vient lui parler gentiment, mais elle ne peut rien contre une douleur qui refuse de s'avouer malgré son évidence, et Molly ne sait pas quoi faire non plus. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va devenir, et elle ne peut rien y faire.

"Nous avons gagné" dit-elle à Arthur qui s'approche, et sa voix sonne comme si elle disait embrasse-moi, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras.


	28. Ces liens arbitraires

_Je termine ma série de fics par une qui n'est pas vraiment du Arthur/Molly, puisqu'elle est centrée sur Percy. Mais on les voit en fond !_

_Spoilers sur le tome 7. Tout appartient toujours à Rowling._

_J'ai fini les 30 thèmes de 30baisers, et donc a priori il n'y aura plus d'autres fics dans cette série. Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles d'avoir fait ce chemin avec moi ! Et si vous pouviez laisser un petit mot, ça serait gentil. :-)_

* * *

_Ces liens arbitraires qu'on peut rompre, sauf quand on ne le peut pas _

* * *

Cela a peut-être commencé avec Molly, la façon dont elle louait les excellentes notes et les succès de Bill et de Charlie, la façon dont elle disait en soupirant à Arthur qu'il mériterait bien une promotion, qu'il devrait essayer encore un peu.

Ou alors, peut-être que c'était entièrement en lui depuis le départ, cet appétit de pouvoir et d'honneurs, et que ce mode de vie était le contraire de ce qu'il lui fallait.

En tout cas, Percy n'a pas coupé les ponts avec sa famille en raison d'une stupide "crise d'adolescence" ou d'un rejet de l'autorité. Au contraire. Il aime l'autorité, légitime et ferme, qui récompense ou qui punit justement ; et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'apprécie pas les alternances de cris vains et de pardons injustifiés qu'il y a chez lui.

Ce n'est pas une dispute irréfléchie, des mots qui ont dépassé sa pensée. Quand il reproche à son père de ne pas avoir essayé, d'avoir choisi de faire vivre sa femme et ses enfants dans la pauvreté, de ne jamais avoir couru après les promotions qui leur auraient assuré une vie meilleure, des habits et des livres neufs, le respect de leurs camarades, il sait qu'il a raison.

C'est bien pour ça, parce que ce n'est pas un malentendu, que cela ne se répare pas.

* * *

Quand il croise son père au travail, il réussit à ne pas lui accorder un regard.

Ce n'est pas une parfaite réussite, pourtant. Cela le serait s'il réussissait à ne pas lui accorder une pensée, ou plutôt, pas une qui soit malheureuse.

Et pourtant, il a un pincement au coeur, pas tellement pour son père, plutôt parce qu'il pense à sa mère, et il lui faut bien la certitude d'avoir raison pour le consoler.

Mais son père ne cédera pas, alors mieux vaut l'ignorer plutôt que de lui expliquer encore une fois en face qu'il dit n'importe quoi, que le ministre ne lui a jamais demandé aucun renseignement sur Harry Potter ; il lui en a donné, plutôt, des précisions dont sa famille aurait bien besoin !

(Et ce serait facile, si facile, de négliger que Fudge avait peut-être bien cette intention en tête. Mais si c'est le cas, soit ses sous-entendus étaient tellement subtils que Percy les a laissés passer, soit le fait qu'il se soit brouillé avec sa famille a bien contrarié ses plans. Dans tous les cas, il l'a gardé, ce qui prouve bien qu'il y avait _autre chose_ dans son contrat d'embauche, et qu'il n'est pas le minable engagé pour des mauvaises raisons que son père _aime_ à décrire.)

Non, vraiment, il ne veut plus avoir aucun lien avec eux. Il renvoie à sa mère le pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté pour Noël. Il n'en a pas besoin, il en a déjà des dizaines ! Et surtout, il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié.

Il aurait d'ailleurs dû jeter tous les autres pulls et les chaussettes qu'elle lui a faits au fil des ans, comme il a jeté les vieilles affaires de Bill et de Charlie qui lui restaient quand il a enfin eu tout l'argent qu'il voulait pour s'acheter des vêtements neufs, seulement à lui. Mais il n'a pu s'y résoudre ; ils sont tout au fond de ses placards, sous dix épaisseurs d'objets dont il ne compte jamais se servir.

* * *

La révélation du retour de Vous-savez-qui se répand dans le ministère comme une traînée de poudre. A croire que le terrain y était propice.

Percy peut le dire maintenant : il l'avait toujours redouté. Non pas qu'il crût que cela pouvait être vrai, non, ni que ce fût plausible. Plus comme... quand on se dit qu'il y a une toute petite chance que les événements s'imbriquent de la façon la plus horrible possible, et que quelque chose de terrible arrive, mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas, on n'a _pas_ laissé ce feu allumé, ni la fenêtre ouverte, c'est une crainte complètement irrationnelle, qui ne résiste pas à un examen sérieux, mais...

Et on devrait aller vérifier, mais on n'ose pas.

La même chose, mais en bien pire.

Et sans la partie où on pousse un grand soupir de soulagement en étant confirmé dans la certitude que ce n'était qu'une crainte absurde.

Cela met sa vie, celle de tous les gens qu'il connait, sur la corde raide. Cela met la structure sociale du pays en danger, celle du monde peut-être.

Et cela rend ses relations avec sa famille encore plus difficiles.

Ils ont eu raison. Force lui est de l'avouer, sur ce point précis, ils ont eu raison. S'il rentrait maintenant, s'il leur reparlait maintenant, il devrait le leur dire. Mais il ne veut pas, parce que sur les autres points, c'est lui qui avait raison ; parce qu'ils ne lui reconnaitraient pas ça, parce qu'ils l'humilieraient jusqu'au bout maintenant, et qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Et puis, Arthur n'a pas un regard dans sa direction quand il le croise dans les couloirs (est-ce qu'il se moque vraiment de Percy maintenant, ou est-ce qu'il est bon comédien, comme lui ?) et il ne voit pas pourquoi il ferait le premier pas. Surtout, il ne voit pas _comment_ il ferait le premier pas.

* * *

Etrangement, c'est le Ministre lui-même qui lui donne cette occasion.

Fudge ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il servait de contact avec la famille Weasley ; Scrimgeour le fait.

Il ne proteste pas quand on lui demande d'aller chez eux pour Noël. C'est son travail, après tout, de servir le ministère. Il ne proteste pas alors qu'il est mort de peur.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Même une fois entré dans le Terrier, avec sa mère qui l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas du tout du trac qui se dissipe comme avant ses oraux d'examen, c'est bien plus grave, il ne sait pas du tout quoi dire.

Peut-être qu'il voudrait se réconcilier avec eux. Mais pour cela il faudrait s'excuser, et ça, il ne le veut pas. Sauf s'ils s'excusent aussi, et cela ne peut pas se négocier par avance.

Et bien sûr, ce ne sont pas eux qui vont commencer.

Aussi, il s'assied à table et mange en silence, en essayant de ne pas regarder les gens autour de lui. Ces étrangers que sont son père, ses frères et soeurs, sa famille.

C'était peut-être un début, manger sans parler, sans se regarder. Ou alors, c'était peut-être une preuve d'échec. Il ne le saura jamais, parce qu'avant que soit servi le dessert, une fontaine de purée de navet lui atterrit sur la tête.

Il croit qu'il a pleuré de honte et de rage. Il croit que ses lunettes étaient tellement sales que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ; et il n'a pas vu si c'est Fred, George ou Ginny qui était responsable, mais il sait qu'ils ont éclaté de rire tous les trois.

Il sait qu'il ne veut plus jamais y retourner.

Sous son crâne, des scènes imaginées de ses parents en train de rire et de féliciter ses frères et soeurs le brûlent comme imprimées au fer rouge.

* * *

Il les déteste, se répète-t-il.

Le Ministère lutte contre Vous-savez-qui, à sa façon, et Percy se battra avec eux. Leurs méthodes ne sont pas parfaites ; mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'est capable de faire un groupe qui emploie Fred et George.

Il les déteste. Tous tant qu'ils sont.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont eu raison pour Harry qu'ils ont raison pour tout, contrairement à ce qu'ils croient. Il se battra de son côté, et ensuite, quand tout sera fini, il leur montrera...

Non, pourquoi leur montrer, après tout ? Il ne veut plus jamais leur parler. Son père est stupide et égoïste, sa mère est faible et brouillonne, elle n'aurait jamais du épouser son père sans s'assurer qu'il pouvait lui assurer une vie décente, encore moins avoir tant d'enfants. Et ses frères sont tout cela à la fois, sans parler de ceux qui sont en plus gratuitement cruels.

Pourtant, alors qu'il lui arrive de rester des semaines sans y penser, parfois, la nuit, un souvenir d'enfance vient l'effleurer en traître. Il se rappelle des petits gestes de tendresse, sa mère venant l'embrasser avant de se coucher, le calmer pendant les nuits de cauchemars, même quand elle-même était bien fatiguée. Il se rappelle son père lui offrant un horrible bateau en plastique parce qu'il venait de lire un livre sur les exploits d'un capitaine attaqué par des pirates. Il se rappelle comme Bill et Charlie lui ont montré comment on grimpait aux arbres, et comme Ron était mignon quand il apprenait à compter.

Et alors il a envie de leur envoyer un hibou, maintenant, tout de suite, en pleine nuit - ils préfèrent voler la nuit, après tout. Il a le sentiment que ce serait absolument horrible s'ils mouraient sans qu'il leur ai parlé, sans qu'il les ait remerciés pour ces moments-là.

Et puis il se rappelle tous les autres moments, les mauvais, et comme il les déteste. Vraiment, il ne peut pas recoller tout cela, autrement qu'en supposant qu'ils étaient entièrement hypocrites à l'époque, ou bien qu'ils sont devenus tout à fait autres.

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui explique pourquoi, à l'époque, être avec eux le rendait heureux alors que maintenant le moindre contact lui donne envie de crier de rage, lui demande d'invoquer toute sa force pour résister à la culpabilité qu'ils veulent lui faire ressentir.

Bien sûr, il n'envoie jamais aucun hibou.

* * *

Après le remaniement ministériel - la façon conventionnelle de parler de l'attaque qui a coûté la vie au ministre Scrimgeour - c'est Pius Thicknesse qui devient Ministre de la Magie, et il ne prend pas Percy comme assistant personnel.

Il en est vexé, au début.

Et puis, alors que la nouvelle politique du Ministère glisse lentement de l'affligeant à l'horrible, il vient un moment où il ne peut plus se dire que s'il était resté il aurait pu aider à faire aller cela correctement.

Il en vient un moment où même avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde, il ne peut plus dire qu'il va lutter contre les forces du mal de son côté, avec le Ministère.

Il veut faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas se contenter de juste attendre que tout tourne mal. Mais il ne sait vers qui se tourner.

Bien sûr, il pourrait aller voir sa famille. Mais ce serait alors offrir prise aux insultes, ce serait encore une fois être obligé de reconnaître qu'il a tort, même s'il a raison, ce serait ne jamais avoir de compensation pour la façon dont ils ont été odieux avec lui, pour avoir sa fierté blessée.

Pourtant, même s'il connaît leurs défauts, même s'il les déteste, au moins il est sûr qu'il les connaît, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Il sait dans quel camp ils sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

De qui peut-il dire la même chose ? Fred et George n'ont ni respect ni sens des responsabilités, son père n'a pas de fierté, mais peut-il vraiment trouver mieux ? Il ne voit qu'un mystère partout ailleurs. Derrière le sourire le plus amical comme derrière la déprime la plus sombre peuvent se cacher des Mangemorts ou leurs alliés, et même pour ceux sur qui il ne peut rien imaginer de si noir, il y a toujours l'Imperius. Il en a déjà vu, il se rappelle comment il admirait la force de Crouch, et cela ne l'a pas protégé, et comment peut-on avoir encore confiance après ?

Il lui semble que sa famille est en dehors de cela, qu'ils sont fiables, et que de toute façon si Vous-Savez-Qui les tient déjà tout est déjà perdu - c'est horrible de se dire ça, de voir les choses si noires, de leur accorder une telle importance aussi, mais dans tous les cas il n'a rien à perdre.

Mais eux, le croiront-ils ? Non, réalise-t-il avec la brutalité d'un coup de tonnerre. Ils l'ont déjà accusé d'essayer d'obtenir des informations pour Fudge, après tout ! Pourquoi pas - cette idée lui fait horreur - pour le nouveau Ministère ? Non, ils ne croiront pas cela de lui, ce sont ses parents... mais ils pourraient croire qu'il est sous Imperius, lui aussi, et que pourrait-il faire pour leur prouver le contraire ?

Entrer en contact est impossible.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de s'imaginer comment réagirait son père, s'il lui disait bonjour, une fois, dans les couloirs. Probablement ne réagirait-il même pas. Le dirait-il à sa mère ? Non, il ne voudrait pas la faire pleurer. Et puis, peut-être essaierait-elle de le pousser à la réconciliation, elle l'aime encore, elle... mais Arthur en a certainement aussi peu envie que Percy il y a deux ans. Il ne fera rien, et n'en parlera pas.

Plus les choses progressent, plus les couloirs du Ministère, avec leurs visages fatigués, glaciaux ou souriants, semblent à Percy une vaste souricière.

* * *

Après s'être demandé pendant des mois et des mois qui il pouvait contacter, qui était à coup sûr dans le bon camp sans avoir tous ses déplacements surveillés, après avoir envisagé tous les plans et tous les éventualités, il se décide pour Aberforth Dumbledore.

Son frère a été assassiné par Vous-Savez-Qui, après tout, se dit-il. Il n'est pas possible qu'il soit de leur côté, c'était son frère ! Même si certains articles disent qu'ils se sont brouillés, ils s'étaient réconciliés, et c'est a priori plutôt le Directeur qui était du mauvais côté à l'époque. Et une relation entre frères ne peut pas être si facilement brisée, se dit-il !

Bien sûr, lui ne veut plus voir Fred et George et le reste de sa famille...

Mais il veut croire quand même qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne se casse pas...

Eh, il est incohérent. Mais après tout, tout le reste justifie son choix. Aberforth n'est pas surveillé, il n'est pas important, il passe pour un imbécile ; dans le pire des cas, il ne comprendra pas ce qu'il lui dira et lui parlera de chèvres !

Mais c'est un succès, et alors qu'il s'engage dans la clandestinité et le danger de s'opposer à la plus grande force maléfique du monde, Percy soupire de soulagement plus encore que de crainte.

Ca y est, il est dans le camp de sa famille. Il n'est plus derrière eux, à part, dans les laissés pour compte. Il peut à nouveau se croire leur égal.

Et quand il les reverra, avec un peu de chance il aura déjà eu l'occasion de _faire_ quelque chose, d'être un héros, et il n'aura pas à s'excuser ou à se rabaisser.

Mais il le fera quand même ; pour être sûr.


End file.
